Redone : The Erasa Files
by BloodyDrenith
Summary: My name is Erasa Benz, I am an Android created by Dr. Gero. I am unable to age, stuck forever as a 16 year old. I act like a dumb blond, but as an android I'm smarter than everybody at my school. Well that's until the Raven haired Immortal entered my school. He's powerful, handsome and smart, but the way he dresses should be illegal. Will I ever be more than a friend to him?
1. The begining

**Hey guys! Sorry, been busy, really busy. Ok I'm redoing both Stories. Giving Makeovers and adding stuff to them.**

**Prologue**

Before the Kai's ruled the Dragon-verse, before its creation a battle was fought. The first war in existence, the first to be fought by immortals. The beings capable of destroying universes. The fight against good and evil; light and darkness...

The Alpha-verse. It was a dimension and Universe, which overlooked all other dimensions and universes. It's beings had the knowledge of every other universe and their own, but they lived with nature and only had two cities on their planet, both surrounded by lush green forests. They were the guardians of balance, the ones responsible to make sure nothing gains more than it ever should. With the 12 crystals that allowed them to maintain balance and order in the other universes.

But that all changed when one man decided that they should control the other universes to their own will. He and his supporters separated from the planet, and lived on one of its 3 moons, also taking 6 of the crystals with them. All the moons were habitable, but they chose the moon Draco to build their base on. For years the feud between the sides have been going on, sometimes people switched sides as the fued went on.

With the discovery of the light and dark essence inside the crystals, the parties both used the crystals to create armies and advanced weaponry. The last thing they made was a warrior. The warriors were unlike the others, both had amazing skill in energy manipulation, materialization and martial arts.

**5 years later**

A warrior of light and a warrior of darkness charged at each other, clashing their swords. The clash was enormous; it vibrated thru out their Alpha Universe throwing the other soldiers off their feet. The swing of swords threatened the lives of every nearby soldier, some of whom received various cuts and wounds from the battle between the two warriors. The dark warrior swung his sword to the right, and the light warrior dodged firing a Ki blast at the other. The Dark warrior fazed from the location were the Ki ball stuck, nearby soldiers were instantly killed by the blast. Blow by Blow each was matched by the other, neither gaining the upper hand...

The battle progressed for 3 days between them. In the end it was a showdown between them, each firing an energy beam capable of destroying multiple universes in an instant. The beams collided, and the weather changed, day became night and lightning sparked across the sky. The planet groaned under the immense power the warriors were exerting, and slowly crack started to form. Soldiers from both sides stopped dead in their tracks sensing the unbelievable power coming from the blast, amazed or scared it didn't seem to matter to them. Fissures were forming in the ground, volcanoes erupting and the seas were violent.

A stray lightning bolt struck the center of the beams, causing its center of balance to collapse in on itself. Imploding and sucking the whole moon into a single point. All the soldiers and both warriors were sucked in and destroyed. In the aftermath of the implosion was a new universe. The Dragon-verse, forged from power, born in chaos and destruction, both light and dark. The souls of the wicked and the souls of the pure all combined to form this new universe.

The moon was completely gone, and in its place was a universe. The object seemed to fall into an orbit around the planet, as if it was a moon. Time was distorted in the universes bubble, causing its creation to run so fright inly fast that the crystals were used to slow the process. The Dragon-verse had evolved, and gained multiple dimensions within it. Its evolution created overseers whom knew about the Alpha-Dimension. The diversity of beings expanded incredibly fast and they even had souls. The balance of power was distributed unevenly to create protectors and civilian races.

Tyrants and Heroes, Mortals and Immortals, Heaven and Hell , things uncommon to be inside one dimension.

**After Dragon-verses birth**

The crystals were separated and each entrusted to a family. The 12 Zodiac families would be responsible for a section of the multi-verse and each universe formed within their sector. The Dragon-verse being the exception, as it is the creation caused by the power of the crystals.

The two warriors' power and souls had not been used in the formation of the entire universe, and was pushed into its farthest reaches. Only to travel back 1 million years later and fall to a planet in the form of orb, with both white and black mist swirling inside. The orb lay dormant for another 4 billion years, until the fateful day when a small boy fell and hit his head on it, causing the ball to shatter. The energies and souls inside it, rushed inside the boy, forever changing history…

The Alpha's were watching this unfold… Wondering just what will happen in that universe, for they knew, if they were to try and kill him the energy will surely be released and make the boy a god, even to them…

**24 years later**

Kamehame-HA! Two large beams were fired at each other colliding and sending shock waves around the room. Goku was putting all he got in this Kamehameha, but he could still feel that his son was holding back. That's when he felt that feeling from Gohan again; the one he first felt 9 years ago…

**Flashback**

**_Goku was waiting outside the kingdom's hospital for Chichi, she was giving birth to their son and he was nervous. He could hear her screaming and then it stopped and heard a crying. At the same time he felt 3 faint energies, the 2 suddenly faded and the third one gained the characteristics of the other two and its energy increased dramatically making his own seem like an ant next to a mountain._**

**End of Flashback**

Gohan's energy started increasing, and the other two signals was suddenly there, their presence only there slightly, but visibly increasing the power of his son.

**Flashback**

**_Goku and Gohan had been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 8 months. He knew that last blast was a little much, but what he didn't expect was for his son to stand behind the dust cloud with a smirk on his face. A Gold aura with silver lightning surrounded Gohan in his base form, the energy that radiated from him felt different, almost like 3 energies compressed into one…_**

**_Gohan punched him and he was sent flying for miles. He didn't know how he got back, because he passed out from that hit._**

**End of Flashback**

Gohan's aura turned a brilliant gold, yet he was in his base form. The energy output suddenly peaked higher than his SS2 max and over powered Goku's Kamehameha. Goku was slammed against the wall, but he wasn't giving up and got to his feet. When he looked up, Gohan was passed out on the floor.

_This isn't normal, I have to ask Chichi about this… _Goku thought. So he picked up Gohan and headed the house. When he got in, he placed Gohan in his bed and went to Chichi in the kitchen.

"Chichi, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Gohan"

"What about him?"

"When he was born, there were 3 energies, the other 2 faded out and became his. Since then the other two would sometimes spike and amp his energy to heights not possible even for a saiyan." Goku told her.

Chichi frowned, pursing her lips. "I need to call my dad." she said and walked to the phone. A few minutes later she walked back into the room. "Dad's coming…"

After half an hour The OX king arrived. HE walked in the house and sat on the sofa, Chichi just went to sit and motioned for Goku to sit next to her. This had him worry, why was Chichi and the OX king like this?

"It's time we tell you of the History of this Universe Goku… The formation of the Dragon-verse, this universe…"

** What do you think? Is it better? Oh, please guys and Girl, it does get better! Oh Yeah, I'm going to correct the errors in my other story and go further with it!**


	2. It's time for a change

**Chapter 1**

_What do I want to do today? Shopping? Nah, did that yesterday… Training? Maybe, but I'll have to get a new manicure… Oooh! I know, I could go and set up a date for Videl and her crush. I mean seriously! She likes him, and everybody knows it, why doesn't she act? _Erasa thought.

Looking up she saw that they had a few sums to do before they could go home. _Way too easy. _She just wrote down the equations and started. _ That's simple, square root of forty is equal to 6.32456, then replace r with that value in A=πr2. Hm? really? They call this advanced? Volume of the circle is 105cm3. The answer to C is 2 and the equation to the line running thru there is h(x)= -5x+2. And that's that! S_he then started to plan things, taking in consideration the movies that are playing, nearby restaurants with good hiding spots and the most important of all a romantic setting for the couple to be.

The bell rang, and she packed her stuff up, as usual Gohan had been the first person out the door, and Videl would be the last. It's probably the whole Gohan is Saiyaman and Videl is undercover to discover his secret. _He's really cute, and powerful, but why does he have to dress like a dweeb and be a dweebish superhero?! _The thought of Gohan in that costume made her chuckle, it really was a stupid costume in her opinion.

Videl poked Erasa getting her attention. As soon as Erasa looked up she started to babble with Videl all the way to the lockers.

"So… I've been thinking. I want all four of us to go to the movies this Friday, which just so happens to be tomorrow." Erasa asked

"I don't feel like going to the movies."

"Aaaw, come on Vi! I just want you to come to one movie with me Sharpie and Gohan!" Erasa pleaded, using her secret weapon. Puppy eyes on the verge of spilling tears. _She could never resist that. Hmm, I wonder if I can use this on Mr. Squiliam…_ Erasa pondered, but didn't let go of her puppy eyes look.

"Okay, okay 'rasa I'll go! Just on condition. Don't make me sit next to Sharpner." Videl said.

"Hmmmm... OKAY!" She squeaked, and then ran down the hallway.

_How does she run on those heels? She's running faster than when I try to run from bullets being fired at me!_ Videl could only stare after her friend. _Sure she was a good friend but, what was up with her? She would say something super intelligent the one moment, then the next she was a dumb blond._ Videl shook her head and walked to the roof and decapsulated her new jet-copter. This one was less bulky and more streamlined, its wings were a bit larger, and the jet flatter. It was faster and an autopilot tracker system.

Erasa was sitting in the school library in front of a computer. _Gohan... I need to see who, you are. I can't just set up a random guy with my best friend._ She was typing away furiously, handling the keyboard like a machine-gun. The screen flickered a few random words, and then finally came to a stop when Erasa hit the Capsule Corp. Firewall protecting Gohan's identity. _What? Why is Capsule Corp. blocking access to his files?_ She then proceeded to crack the fire wall and reroute her user through a supercomputer she had set up at home, slipping past the fire-wall in the process. Finally when she was done she got what she was looking for. The records of Gohan Son.

* * *

Name: Gohan Son-Oxford

Race: Human - Saiyan Hybrid

Status: Alive

Health: Perfect

Blood type: AS+

Qualifications: PhD in Chemical and Civil Engineering; Master's degree in Molecular Biology and Virology. Master Martial Artist.

Occupation: High school Student; Head of Reach and Development (Capsule Corp.); Heir to Ox Kingdom.

Notes:

Gohan was able to Ascend into the Super Saiyan transformation and stay in it for 2 years. He was also able to keep up the Ascended Super Saiyan state or Super Saiyan 2 State for 6 months. His body seems to be better adapted to handle large amounts of energy than both pure breed humans and pure breed Saiyan.

When he's energy signature was recorded for security purposes and access to CC, it was found that Gohan had 3 unique energy signatures, each giving him power. The other two signatures seem to be working together with the third to make his unique blend and ki signature.

The latent energy within his body was also calculated. The number came out at infinity, meaning that his energy has no bounds. The energy anomaly was further researched, the origin of the power seemed to be unknown, and that it is the same kind of energy that is pin pointed at the point of the Big Bang.

According to a prophet a warrior of 3 souls will be born, containing the power of the universe itself. This description is that of Gohan.

* * *

It also had 3 photos of Gohan, or what is supposed to be Gohan. The first picture was the normal Gohan, raven hair and onyx eyes, but he looked very muscular in the clothes he was wearing. The second picture Gohan had light golden blond hair and teal eyes, his muscle mass has visibly increase, yet it was that same facial futures.

Lastly there was a picture of Gohan his hair was a darker golden shade, with a single bang that came between his eyes, his eyes had become turquoise and his face seemed to have hardened a bit. He looked like he had to restrain himself or his power from erupting.

She also looked up Saiyan in the CC database. She found the history of planet Vegeta and the near extinction of the Saiyan race. She also found out about the multiple space trips CC (Capsule Corp.) has made.

_I'm glad I have this little shield; Gohan would have killed me on the spot if he knew I was an Android. _She smiled at her little discovery. Now all she had to do is go confront Gohan about it. _Videl and Gohan is an even better match then I hoped._

Making sure she closed and logged off everywhere she left the library. Mack the librarian had been watching Erasa and saw all the files on Gohan. He was shocked, scared and confused. _Why would HE be here? Not to mention he's the heir of THAT place. The master does not even know of what he's got, but I'm sure I can do something about that._

**1 Hour Later**

_Walking around in the mall, looking for an outfit, no new wardrobe for Gohan is going to be fun! Having a credit card from your super rich best friend helps._ Erasa thought. She was so excited that she didn't even notice the large burly man in front of her. She walked right into him and knocked him flat on his rear end.

"Oh, sorry sir. I'd didn't see you there!" She helped the man up. He just gawked at her. She looked so petite, and girly, but here she knocked him over. Like an antelope running over an elephant.

"Wow there missy, you sure are strong there. How did you get so strong?" He asked

"Well you know the usual, shopping, fighting for that adorable little t-shirt! Oh! Then there's that mad rush to get in front of the line with all those clothes!" Erasa exclaimed. Her eyes had a fire in them that could only be compared to that of the sun going supernova.

"Anyway, sorry about that!" She said and headed off in a random direction. She smiled happily then, suddenly stopped, flipped out her phone and called someone.

"Hello?" The person answers.

"Hello, its Erasa here!" She exclaimed happily. Then her tone turned serious. "We have a new target."

"What's the targets name?"

"Gohan Son"

"Status?"

"Critical"

"How do you suggest we solve this problem?"

"Immediate intervention."

"You sure? Last time I saw him his status was normal." the other person said.

"Yes, definitely. He wears teddy bear underwear!"

"Go buy him a few jockey's I'll be right there." the other said and hanged up her phone and started to prepare for her hardest mission ever. Teaching Gohan Son, a thing or two about style. _Chichi should have given him magazines to know how he should dress. What's wrong with him! He's a saiyan for kami's sake! He has a gorgeous body. He should show it off!_ She thought as she flew towards her brother's house. She decided to pick him up to help them with Gohan.

_I know it's not normal to buy a friend a set of underwear, but Gohan needs these. I mean for goodness sake he wears teddy bear underwear! Teddy bear!_ Erasa thought. After some weird looks and a bit of embarrassment, she finally bought Gohan or as she told them her 'brother' some new underwear.

Now the clothes. _Hmm, I think I should get him some shirts that show off his muscles a bit. I don't think he'll go for the stuff that's too clingy, but I think I can manage to get him one or two of those._

"Hey sis, wait up." She turned around to find 17 and 18. She looked confused for a second before she just shrugged it off.

"Heya 17! Haven't heard from you in a long time. Anyway, Gohan's supposed to come here any minute." Erasa said as she walked with her family. She was on her way to Mega Brands when she saw a tall boy with raven black hair, with eyes matching his hair.

"Woo hoo! Over Here Gohan!" she called.

Gohan noticed Erasa, but as he was walking to her his eyes grew larger. _What's 18 and 17 doing here? Why are they with Erasa?_ He frowned when he noticed the resemblance between Erasa and 18. _Sisters huh_

18 saw Gohan's expression, and then when his eyes darted between her and Erasa, she knew he figured it out. A smirk formed on her face. "Surprised?" she asked with amusement.

Gohan could only nod. He was dumbfounded and a little upset that he didn't realize that they were related earlier. Then he noticed something strange, Erasa had a Ki signal.

"Erasa, are you an Android?" he asked.

She just gave him a look that said 'no dur!' but refrained herself from actually saying it. Gohan on the other hand was bewildered. He just couldn't figure out how she had a ki signal, yet she was an android. _What was up with her?_

"OH! Your probably wondering why I have a ki signal right?" she asked. He only nodded. "Well, I figured if somebody like you would ever find someone without a ki signal you'd probably kill us and ask questions later. So I'm using my energy to create a faint shield around me so that you only sense me about as strong as a human. The shield is actually just a bug repellent!" Erasa said happily.

To say Gohan was stunned would be an understatement. Erasa wasn't only an android, she was pretty smart! Without even thinking he blurted out, "What do you know about me?"

"Well I know you're a saying, that you've reached super saiyan 2 and can hold it longer than any other saiyan. You have a little brother and you're totally in dire need of fashion help!" she looked funny waving her hands at Gohan to make her point.

"Fashion?" he asked sceptically.

"Yes! Fashion! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?! We need to get you something of this age!" she ranted. Then suddenly she stopped. "Oh yeah! I bought you these!"

She gave Gohan Jockey underwear. Gohan turned as red as a tomato. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He had never been embarrassed like this before. His embarrassment quickly turned into shock. _Why would she buy me underwear? is there something wrong with mine? Wait… _He looked at the underwear, it was his size too! _Oh My Gosh! She even knows my size!_

"U-uh Erasa? Why did you buy me underwear?" he asked, still a little red.

"Oh, so you wouldn't have to wear those teddy bear underwear you have." She said with a smile.

17 couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing at Gohan's reactions. He couldn't believe what he just heard! _The most powerful being on earth is wearing kiddies underwear! Kiddies!_ His eyes were tearing up, and he was on the floor, rolling around and clutching his stomach while laughing.

When 17 heard Gohan growl, he immediately composed himself, got up and dusted himself off. He gave Gohan a 'smile and wave' before taking a deep breath.

"Glad you're finally done with that 17, well I must admit, you are pretty funny Gohan." 18 said snickering.

"Let's go guys." Erasa pulled Gohan into the nearest store. Which just so happened to be Adidas. as she walked in, she pulled stuff of the racks and piled it onto Gohan. 17 came and gave him 12 boxes of shoes and 18 gave him some hoodies.

"Go try those on, 17 go with him and make sure to match the clothes. We want him to look really, really good for tomorrow." 18 instructed.

"What's tomorrow?" asked a confused Gohan.

"Friday, and the day you go to the movies with Erasa, Videl and Sharpner." 18 replied monotonously.

2 hours after they went in they came out with a black wife beater, which had a golden Adidas crest on it. A pair of Tip offs (Sneaker boot thingy), a pair of black sneakers with gold and silver around the base and white sneakers.

"2 hours and we just bought 4 items. I can't believe this!" Gohan said to 17.

"This is nothing, we still have to go to other stores." he smirked at Gohan's facial expression. _This is so funny!_ 17 thought with a snicker.

====Time skip====  
(**A/N: Not doing clothing thing, I barely have enough patience going into the store as it stands)**

They were finally leaving that dreadful place. It had been 8 hours since he had seen the outside of the mall. Gohan just wanted to fly into the sky and be free. He was stopped when Erasa gave him two capsules filled with clothes.

"Remember to wear something we bought today!" she said with a stern face.

"Yes mother." Gohan replied sarcastically.

"Bye guys. See yah tomorrow Erasa!" Gohan said and flew away as fast as he could while not transforming. He was just getting in to his house when his mother called him.

"Gohan! How was your day sweetie?"

Walking to the couch he plopped down next his mother. "Exhausting mom. We were in the mall and Erasa, 18 and 17 made me try on a bunch of clothes!"

"Really?" Chichi raised an eyebrow. " Let me see what they bought you."

Gohan nodded and opened a capsule, instantly he regretted it…

**See ya next week!**


	3. It's just me! Gohan!

**Chapter 3**

The capsule opened and revealed 3 rails. One rail had suits, jersies, ties, jackets and other formal types of clothes. The second had hoodies, jeans, muscle huggers, shirts and track suit pants. The third rack had some swimming trunks, t-shirts and some more muscle huggers. There were also a few sets of underwear. Which made ChiChi do a double take.

"Gohan, why is there underwear?"

"Apparently my underwear is uncool and makes me look like an outcast."

_Oh my Gosh! No wonder he hasn't met somebody who can give me some wonderful grand babies! _Thought Chichi. Looking through the clothes once again, she saw a few things that caught her eye. Snatching them, she turned to Gohan.

"Go try these on," she commanded, holding them out to him.

Obediently he went and put on the clothes. Tight fitting Adidas muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of black and gold sneakers and a leather jacket. She seemed satisfied, and walked around him, then grabbed the second capsule labeled "Accessories" and opened it. She looked at all the stuff that appeared. Watches, braces, a cellphone, IPod and some other gadgets.

Chichi took a watch to complete his look. Which she herself had to say, "Damn, you look good Gohan" to. She wondered why she didn't dress him like this from the start. She remembered the dragon tooth necklace she had, and quickly fetched it.

"Here, I want you to wear this, never take it off. It's from the first dragon my family owned, he died saving the first King of the kingdom," she said, smiling a bit wistfully at the memory.

As soon as he touched the necklace it glowed, and felt warm to his touch. She smiled, the necklace was enchanted because of the strong will the dragon had to protect those dear to him. Gohan turned to ChiChi with a shocked expression, and she just waved it off and walked to her room.

"Dad! That's not fair! Your faster than I am!" Goten whined.

"Haha, I know but weren't we playing tag?" Goku asked, smiling at his youngest son.

"Yah, but it's still not fair..."

Goku just laughed at Goten's little antics. He sure could pull a ChiChi when he wanted too, he chuckled to himself shaking his head.

"Bath time Goten" a yell came from inside, making Goten flee for his life. Heading inside, Goku found Gohan staring at a necklace, a dragon tooth necklace to be exact. The one that saved his life against King Piccolo, it somehow absorbed the fatal damage would have caused. He knew that it wasn't luck, cause the first time he took it of, he died. Yes, he didn't wear it during the battle against Radditz or Cell. Both times he died.

_I'm glad she gave it to him, he'll be safe. Wonder how school worked out for him... _Goku pondered. He put his hand on his son shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"Hey, son. How was school today?"

"Hi, Dad. It was just plain awful! First, I find out my friend's an android, then she says I have the worst sense of style in the universe!" he exclaimed.

Goku sweat-dropped. He kind of had to agree with his friend. "Wait, she's an android? How did you not realize that?"

"She used a thin energy shield to cover herself and give herself a ki signature."

"Wow! She sounds smart! Does she fight?"

"I don't know, Dad. I was too busy being pushed around by 18 and 17 with clothes and stuff, I never had time to ask her."

"Oh, and for the record Gohan..." Goku grinned, "you really have a bad sense of style. Ok, bye now!" He said before disappearing.

_D-did Dad just say I have bad style?! Oh no, it really has to be true! _He was shocked. "Nooooooooo!" He yelled over dramatically

**-Lookout-**

"Piccolo, Gohan's being a Drama Queen again. This time it's about his style." Dende said.

"Thank you! I thought I would have to step in and teach him that he's got bad style! Hn, image that..." Piccolo said

"Admit it, Dende, his choice of clothes suck," came the voice of Mr. Popo.

"Yeah... but hey! What can I do? I'm just a God," he replied, making both Mr. Popo and Piccolo sigh at his stupidity.

**Next Morning**

Gohan dressed himself in a long sleeve black muscle hugger, leather jacket, black boots and the necklace around his neck. He rushed down to the the kitchen for breakfast, upon his entry the kitchen went silent, all eyes on Gohan. Goku nodded in approval while Goten thought Gohan looked cool. ChiChi, on the other hand, was singing about grandchildren.

"Morning, Mom, Dad and Goten."

"Morning Gohan," they all replied in unison.

ChiChi piled the food and the table and the men started to eat when she gave the go ahead. Wolves would be considered delicate eaters next to these three Saiyans. After breakfast, they helped clean everything up and Gohan got his book bag ready for school.

"Well, let's see what the new look does at school. I just have this nagging feeling that something's going to happen," he mumbled to himself. Gohan quickly flew to school, and landed on the roof. He then took out his IPad and started to watch The Avengers, earphones firmly placed in his ears as he walked. When he reached his locker, he hung his jacket away, before heading to class.

Everybody stopped and stared. The shirt was skin tight, displaying his amazing physique to the world. Each muscle was clearly seen, as the fabric clung to his body like a second skin. Despite the people stopping and staring, Gohan was in a world of his own. Since he wasn't suppressing his ki, his muscle size had increased, but it wasn't bulky.

Everybody wondered who it was, until a certain ditzy blond came by.

"Hey Gohan! I see your wearing the clothes I bought," she said with a smile.

"Yep, how does it look" he asked, wanting an outside opinion. His parents were great and all, but they'd tell him he looked good wearing a sack.

"Well, I have to say, it's pretty bold. You do realize every single muscle on your upper body is visible, right?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to start with a bang."

"Well, you certainly managed that," she replied and hooked her arm around Gohan's and walked to class.

The rest of the student body, and some teachers, stood with their mouths hanging open. Girls were dreaming and the guys envious, some students were just shocked speechless at Gohan's appearance.

"Was that the dork who wears teddy bear underwear?" asked a random jock.

"Mr. Son was never that muscular! Is he on steroids?!" a teacher asked, astonished at the sudden change in Gohan's wardrobe.

"Wow, he's hot!" said a girl, sighing dreamily as he passed.

"You can't get both brawn and brains, it's not humanly possible!" said a random nerd, whose toothpick arms and thick glasses got him picked on all the time.

Videl had just entered the hallway, seeing Erasa walk away with a tall muscular guy. He didn't even look like a high school student, more like a university student and pro athlete. She went to class and found the guy sitting in Gohan's spot talking to Erasa. Walking up the stairs about the ask the guy who he is when she saw the familiar face.

"G-Gohan?!"

"Morning Videl!" he greeted happily.

"Hey Vi!" Erasa also greeted.

_Gohan is muscular! He's really big! Wow! How did he get that big overnight? Maybe he's on something. _Videl's shocked face suddenly turned serious.

"Gohan, are you on steroids?"

The question caught both Gohan and Erasa off guard. "What!" was both their answers, clearly shocked that she'd ask such a thing.

"Are you on steroids? Gohan you know those things are dangerous-"

"Hold up, Vi. Gohan has always looked like this well, not as a baby, but you get what I mean. It's the clothes that made him seem skinny," Erasa defended him.

Videl turned red and mumbled a "Sorry". She was just trying to watch out for him, but she just embarrassed herself.

"It's okay, Videl. I know it would seem that way, since I only dressed in baggy clothes to hide this," he said, gesturing at his "new" look.

Videl nodded. Relieved she was wrong, but stunned at what the clothes he wore hid. He looked like a whole other person, more confident, powerful and yet completely innocent. The shirt clung so tightly she felt the urge to just peel it off and touch him.

**AN ( I know I want to look good enough for a girl to want to do that... But sadly people with hyper metabolisms who can't eat fast enough to gain fat can't)**

Sharpner just sat down and laughed at Videl. She looked like she was thrown on another planet with aliens talking to her. Her facial expressions were priceless to him. He had already seen how muscular Gohan is when he went into the locker rooms late one day after practice

"I bet you never expected Nerd boy over here to be the most ripped guy in school. I admit at first I was angry, but hey, he's a friend so I just accepted it," Sharpner stated.

"Hehe, yeah. Besides, Erasa said we are going to the movies today and I wanted to look good for you guys," Gohan said.

Erasa laughed, but in reality she was deep in thought. _Wow! He's hotter than I thought! He's even letting his energy free, and not suppressing it! Crap, he's not even transformed and he's already at my 30% of my max! He's really powerful and from the files I've read on him, he's still in the infancy of his true potential._

**A special thanks goes to the Amazing DragonLadyRelena and best pal Limmy2lammy for not just offering me help, but making me a better writer. **


	4. Secrets

**:D**

**Back! Well, thanks to my Editor and Consultants, I have a fourth chapter for thee!**

**Chapter 4**

**Erasa's Point of View**

"You know what? That movie was really stupid! I mean seriously! They had semi-automatics and shot that truck! Only 3 bullet holes!" As if to make her point she showed 3 fingers in the air. "3!" Videl complained.

"Hehe, that's not the worst, right, Vi? It's probable that they shot skewed and managed to fire a bullet through about roughly 5 inches of steel and straight through his leg, right?" I asked.

"Damn right, Erasa! I mean, how is that physically possible!" she scolded. _She's sure throwing a fit... And it was only a film. I bet she would explode if she was the director who had to do the final cut of this film._

"Poor Vi..." I said, sighing dramatically. "So Gohan, Sharpner, how was it for you guys?"

"Too long, 'rasa. It had good action, but I'd rather have had watched that at home, where I can fast forward the boring parts," Sharpner said, shrugging his shoulders to roll out the kinks after having to sit through that awful movie.

"Yeah, I agree," Gohan added, yawning. "I mean, even Professor Hugo, the history teacher has more action than that."

I giggled. "In my defense, The Rock use to make cool movies. Guess Snitch wasn't as cool as the others."

We laughed and headed to the Dante's Corner, the best pizza joint in the whole city. As we neared it, Gohan's stomach gave a loud growl, making him turn twelve shades of red. Sharpner rolled his eyes and Videl sighed. I giggled again. _Why am I giggling so much? I should learn to laugh it out and not giggle it away._

Gohan ordered his favorite two pizzas and a 2 liter soda, while the rest of us just ordered a pizza and each a can of soda. People were used to how Gohan ate here and knew whoever served our table got nice big tips, so the waiters would fight to get to wait our table. It was funny, really.

We only had to wait for a few minutes before our meals arrived, making Gohan a very happy Saiyan and the others roll their eyes. He started to slaughter his food and we ate ours peacefully. _I would sure hate to be his food, which would be worse than a death sentence... _I shivered at the thought of being his food.

After we each, Gohan being the exception, had 4 slices of pizza, we paid our tab and walked to the park. Just lying on the grass and looking at the night sky, giving our food a chance to settle. It was beautiful, calming and even inspirational.

"Oh, hey, Erasa, my dad asked if you could stop by tonight. I'm alone because Dad's on tour again," Videl asked

"Sure Vi, but I was going to Gohan's this weekend. My mom asked me to go sort out some business with his grandpa and mine," I answered, shrugging one shoulder. "You can come along, if you want too!"

"That would be cool," she replied.

"WAIT! You're going where? How come I don't know?" he whined.

"Well, I called after school to ask your mom..." I trailed off, sighing at the confused look on his face. "Why else would I ask for her number, Gohan?" He just grumbled, but didn't reply.

We said our goodbyes to Sharpner and hopped in Gohan's jet. We blasted off at speeds normal jets wouldn't even be able to reach, shortening the flight from 2 hours to 30 minutes.

"So, this is how you get to school in the morning, huh?" asked Videl, impressed by the jet.

"Yup"

Videl nodded in understanding, and got out when we landed next to the Son home. It was a nice house in the middle of the woods, cozy with a really beautiful view. Gohan got out and lead us inside, greeting his parents.

"Hello, Ms. Son. I hope you don't mind that I brought along a friend," I greeted her, smiling.

"Of course not, but call me ChiChi." She smiled, happy to have a houseful of guests.

"Sure. By the way this is Videl," I introduced., gesturing to the girl beside me.

"Hello, Videl."

"Hello, Ms-... ChiChi"

ChiChi smiled and lead us to the guest room. It was a simple room with two single beds inside. It had a large window and sliding door opening to a balcony on the second story. A door lead to a bathroom and a small closet stood against the opposite wall.

"It's not really used, so we haven't updated the style very often," she apologized.

"It's no problem, it's quite nice actually," I said and Videl nodded in agreement. "ChiChi, can I talk to you, Gohan and Goku in private for a while?"

"Not now dear, we can talk in the morning. You have to rest up," she said with a smile.

I nodded and went to take a shower. When I got out of the bathroom, Videl was already asleep. I smiled and went to my own bed. _I have to tell them what happened and how it all started! For Grandpa's sake._

The morning came quickly and I was nervous. I needed to be strong and tell the Son family. I got up and went to the bathroom, washing up and getting dressed. When I got out, Videl was still asleep. So I went down to the living room.

"Morning, Erasa. Gohan and Goku are outside, they'll be back in a second," she told me and motioned for me to follow her. ChiChi led the way to the kitchen, and shooed Goten to his room. Goku and Gohan came in the door and sat at the table next to me and ChiChi.

"I guess I should to start out with why I am here," I braced myself. "My name is Erasa Benz. I am the daughter of Michael and Rachel Benz. My Grandfather was Dr. Gero..." Goku, Gohan and ChiChi gasped.

"Yes, he had a family. After Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, he was mad. He went to a small village where he had a lab, but he also met my Grandma there. They fought constantly with each other, but nothing violent.

"A few years later, they fell in love, and got married. They had a son, Michael. Grandpa had let go of his evil behavior for Grandma and Dad. He even started a company called Red Star Medicine." Again, several gasps were heard from the family, yet no interruptions were made.

"Grandpa and Dad had started to build the company from a small one that only supplied to the villages, to one that supplied to cities as well, but they needed funds to expand it further. One day, Dad had gone to a meeting to meet future investors.

"He met my mom at a coffee shop that day. She was a waiteress at the cafe, when she was carrying dad's coffee, she spilled it on his shirt, and she immediately offered to clean it. Dad said it was love at first sight.

"A few months later, Dad proposed to Mom. Grandpa was overjoyed and turned the whole village into their wedding venue. The villagers were happy and Grandpa became the mayor of the village.

"Crystal and Jason - or 18 and 17 as they are called now - were born a year after Mom and Dad got married. 5 years later I was born. The family was happy, and the business was growing exceptionally well."

"So you, 18 and 17 are related?" Asked Chichi asked.

"Yes, we are siblings. Jason and Crystal are the oldest, while I'm the youngest." I replied, confirming her question.

"If I may, how did it happen? I mean how did you 3 get turned into androids?"

"Well... Jason took me and Crystal to the beach. Dad had just bought him his first car, and he wanted to show off a bit. We had so much fun that day, since he would drive just about anywhere. The sun was shining and we were having fun in the water.

"When it was time to go, we packed up and drove the scenic route back. It was beautiful, and we enjoyed the ride, but that changed when a drunk driver drove into our car. Jason and Crystal were unconscious, but I was still awake. The paramedics helped us out, and we went to the hospital.

"The doctors said we wouldn't make it, Grandpa Gero was devastated. He activated android 19 to help him save our lives. That was a mistake: the android slowly turned Grandpa back into his evil self, but he managed to erase all the programming from me, Jason and Crystal.

"Grandpa asked Jason to kill him and 19 once he and Crystal were done recuperating, that was his final wish before the programming took him over. He had let me go back to Mom and Dad the month before, since I wasn't as badly injured as them. I was only 9 at the time. Jason and Crystal were 16.

"Grandpa was a kind man! That android made Grandpa Evil! He threatened our lives! The bombs that were implanted in Jason and Crystal's chests was Android 19's doing!" I said, with tears in my eyes. "He turned us into Androids to save our lives, and 19 was the one who created Cell, not Grandpa Gero. 19 knew we wouldn't kill Goku, so he designed Cell and made it seem as if it was Grandpa who did."

I was crying, but I had to tell them what happened. I couldn't let people think my Grandpa was a bad man, because he wasn't! Gohan put his hand on my shoulder. I hugged him and cried on his chest.

"It's okay... It's okay. We understand." He cooed to me.

**Third Person Point of View**

Chichi gave Erasa a sympathetic look, Goku just sat there trying to take in everything. He never knew Gero had turned into a gentle Grandfather and loving husband and father. He had thought the man was evil to the core.

Gohan admired Erasa's courage and that she felt that it was her duty to tell them about the real events that took place during that time. He was somewhat surprised that Gero even had a family, but he was also happy that, that was the reason he never pursued to kill his dad anymore.

"What do you mean, you're an android, and who's Dr. Gero? What does he have to do with Gohan's family and Cell?" asked a curious Videl, who no one had noticed had entered the room.

**Some time earlier**

Videl had woken up when the door shut to the bedroom and quickly took a shower and got dressed. She only took 15 minutes to get done and rushed down. She heard Erasa say she should start with the reason she was here, so she decided to listen in.

Goku nor Gohan had sensed her as she subconsciously suppressed her ki a little and they were too busy listening to Erasa's story.

"VIDEL?!" Everybody was shocked to see the pigtailed girl standing in the door asking questions, which not only exposed them, but her own father as well.

**What do you guys think? Cool twist? Again, thanks to my Editor, she's really cool.**


	5. Stories and Realizations

**Back... There was a little hic-up with this chappie, sorry about that. Thank You DragonLadyRelena, once again did a fabulas job as Editor.**

Erasa's eyes were still puffy and red from crying, but managed to quickly compose herself. Gohan was sweating slightly from nervousness and Goku and Chichi were stunned to silence.

How could we not sense her?! I was so stupid to bring her along! Erasa thought, mortified that she'd slipped up. She didn't know what to do, she had heard practically everything that she told the Sons. Glancing at Gohan, Goku and Chichi, to which they all just nodded.

"Are you guys sure?" Erasa asked.

"Yes." Chichi said. "Better to have people know, than lie to them."

"Okay... I wanted to tell you about me anyway Videl."

Videl was confused. What are they hiding? How come she just looked at them and they nodded and she asked for confirmation. Is Erasa related to them? Videl thought, the questions kept heaping up, it felt to her like she could explode from the sheer amount of questions.

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked.

"Well, Erasa and Gohan are going to tell you everything of themselves. Some of it might be hard to believe, but just keep an open mind. Maybe you could learn a thing or two," Chichi calmly replied. "Well, why don't you three go to the old picnic spot and talk there. I'll call when breakfast is ready."

They immediately did as they were told, leaving the house and walking into the forest, towards a steady stream with a few fruit trees surrounding it. When Gohan got to the apple tree nearest to the stream, he plopped down underneath it. Erasa and Videl followed his lead, but Erasa decided to relax against Gohan's shoulder, making him blush slightly.

"I'll begin, since my story starts before Erasa's ever got into this..." Videl and Erasa nodded. "Well, it all began when a planet called Vegeta was about to be destroyed. A baby was shot from the planet in a space ship, and just as it cleared the atmosphere, an energy orb struck the planet, detonating and annihalating the planet. Extinguishing all live that had once flourished on it..."

He went on to tell about how his dad was raised and his travels around the world. He told the story about how Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo, how his dad got married at the WMA tournament. Erasa was interested in all this, as she never had gotten data on Gohan or any of his family and friends.

His own life story he begun telling from where he accidentally defeated Garlic Jr up until the Cell Games. Erasa then told her story again, but this time elaborating on what an android is and how she was created. By the end of their tales, Videl was in tears. She had fit in where Erasa's story belonged in the timeline of Gohan's story. She was shocked, sympathetic, angry, excited and scared at the same time.

Most off all, she felt sympathy for her friends. They had been through so much, Gohan especially, but they remained sane and loving people. She was also ashamed of her father, even though Gohan said it was a team effort that helped defeat Cell, she felt like her father didn't deserve anything.

"This is just so much to take in and I'm so sorry that you guys had to go through all that," she said with tears in her eyes.

They don't want anything in return for saving the planet, just peace and quiet and time to spend with their family. I wish Dad was the same as them. She looked down, and dried her tears.

"Well, since you told me all of this, can you show me an energy thingy?" asked Videl

Erasa jumped up, scaring both Gohan and Videl. She formed an energy sphere, it was a purplish blue colour and radiated heat and an overwhelming feeling of joy and excitement.

"So what do you think?" asked Erasa

"It makes me feel warm, happy and excited," replied Videl

"That's because that's how her aura feels like. It reflects her personality" Gohan explained.

Videl reached out to touch it, but Erasa reabsorbed the energy before she could. Videl looked at her with a pout, which made both her and Gohan laugh.

Just then Chichi called them for breakfast. The teens went back to the house and had breakfast. As Erasa and Videl already knew to take food ahead of time, things went rather smoothly. After breakfast the boys helped Goku clean the dishes, before heading their separate ways.

Gohan joined Erasa and Videl back at the stream. They were lounging around the tree, just relaxing after a marvelous breakfast.

"Hey guys, can you maybe teach me some martial arts?" Videl wondered, curious as to what else they could do. Both Gohan and Erasa nodded. Gohan stood up and asked them to follow him. They walked along the stream down to a large lake where Gohan sat down cross legged, Erasa and Videl doing the same.

"Okay, Vi we are going to start with harnessing your Ki. Now just relax, let everything on your mind fade away."

Videl relaxed, thinking of nothing but the sound of the stream flowing into the lake. It calmed her to a state between sleep and being awake. She would have fallen asleep had Gohan not spoken.

"Good, now feel your energy flowing inside your body. Feel it's movement and tap into the point were it all pools up." He told her.

She tried to feel her energy, but she couldn't and she became frustrated, tensing up. "Vi, calm down. Don't get frustrated. Just search, it usually feels like a calm and warm river flowing inside you," Erasa added, keeping her voice soft and soothing. Twenty minutes later, Videl found it. In her mind, she touched the lake's surface and she suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline as well as power. She felt alive from the surge of power.

"Now bring that energy to your hands," Gohan instructed her. She struggled to bring it to her hands, it felt like working with water, always just slipping from your grasp. Then she thought about it, why not handle it like an animal, and let it come to you, and when she tried that, it worked.

When she opened her eyes, she was happy to see, she had summoned a ki ball. At closer inspection, she noticed that ki ball was very small and radiated a lot of energy. The ball began to shake in her hand, and she didn't know what to do. She expected Gohan or Erasa to do something, but they just stared at her. Having no choice, she tried to throw the ball into the lake. She managed to throw it at the lake, but on impact with the surface, the disruption with the energy's surface caused it to explode, it was rather powerful for a human's first ki blast.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS HELP ME?" she shouted at them.

"We wanted to see how you handled the situation. You did rather well, Vi," Erasa answered, smug about her friend's first attempt.

"Ok, but next time, say or do something!"

"We will, we were just teasing you," said Gohan nervously.

"Okay, so what are we doing next?" she asked them, eager to move on to the next step.

"Flying" said Erasa, without a second thought. "You seemed to have grasped ki quickly enough, and your still at about 75% of your power."

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"This time, instead of taking your ki in your hands, spread it out evenly underneath your feet. Don't form energy blasts, just a cushion to float on."

"Sounds hard," she said with a frown, but her eyes lit up with determination. "Here goes."

She sat down and calmed herself. Directing her energy to flow underneath her, but stopping it from flowing too fast as well as too much at the same time. At first nothing happened, then she began to increase the energy she was letting lift her. She began to lift, hovering 5 centimeters from the ground. Slowly she started to stand, without breaking her concentration. She was halfway there when she fell.

"Damnit! I was almost standing!" she scolded herself. She tried again. This time she stood up straight. Again she let her energy accumulate underneath her, slowly adding more to lift her. But this was more difficult as one foot was lifting higher than the other one. But eventually, it came together as level. She floated there, she didn't increase the amount of energy she was exerting, she just kept it steady. Which kept her there, without wasting a lot of energy.

"Good work, Vi! Your going to be flying like me and Gohan in no time at all! You just have to practice everyday!" she exclaimed joyfully. Videl then decreased the energy output until she was standing on her feet. She was sweating and tired.

"Wow, that takes a lot out of you! How do you guys manage to fight, shoot and fly at the same time without becoming tired?"

"We train a lot, and build up larger Ki reserves. And the more natural flying becomes, the less energy you use and the less strain it causes your body," Gohan explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Videl concluded after a minute to think about it.

"Vi, we have to be home in 2 hours. Gohan's mom is almost done with lunch," Erasa said. Videl nodded and they went back to the house. She was really impressed with the skill it took to master just one technique, the amount of time and dedication it took to perfect it. Then all of that is wasted when her father claims it to be tricks. She suddenly got so mad at him!

"Videl?" Gohan asked, wondering about the sudden spike in her energy.

"It's nothing, just thinking," she said without paying attention.

After lunch

"Okay, so we are flying home. Thanks Chichi, Goku, Gohan and Goten!" said Erasa

"It was a pleasure, darling." Chichi replied with a smile.

"Thank you Chichi, Goku, Gohan and Goten. I'll see you guys soon!" Videl turned around expecting Erasa to take out a jet or something.

"Ready, Vi?" she asked.

"For what?"

"Flying home of course, you silly!" she said, laughing.

"Yes..."

Erasa's eyes glowed purple and a shield surrounded Videl, as Erasa lifted into the air, the shield containing Videl did the same. Videl waved goodbye to the Son household. She was yet again amazed at the skills people like Erasa, Gohan and his friends had.

"Wow, Erasa, this is so cool!"

"Yeah, I know. It took me a while to perfect this one. I'll teach it to you when you have trained enough. We are going to my house Vi, is that okay?" she asked. Videl nodded. Erasa then shot off, faster than the eye could see, Videl who was sitting in the sphere, was shocked at the speed they were traveling at. She couldn't see anything, just, green, blue, white, gray, orange and some red. When they stopped, they were at Erasa's house in the back yard.

"WOW! That was fast!" Videl said excitedly. Erasa giggled at her excitement and they went inside to her parents.

Son house

"I have to say I'm impressed with those two Gohan. Especially that Erasa girl. She's smart and pretty, she's even an Android who managed to appear so human," Goku said.

"Yeah, but I like Videl too, she's a fast learner. She's also a human, but she's that coward's daughter. So, who are you going to choose, Gohan?" Asked Chichi.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm not going to date them!" Gohan shouted out of embarrassment. He bolted for his room, locking the door.

"Gohan, don't go do "You Know What" now that they're gone!" Chichi shouted up the stairs.

"MOOOOM!" Gohan shouted back, even more embarrassed than before.

Chichi and Goku laughed at Gohan, while Goten sat there listening to it all, but having no idea what's going on... He turned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at his parents, but they waved him off, saying he would understand when he's older.

Goten shook his head and went outside to play with their pet, Icarus the dragon. Icarus had grown a lot, he had lost his baby fat and gotten a sleek and strong body his light purple had darkened do a deep shade of purple, it almost looked like black... His tail was twice his bodies length. He was 3 meters long and his wingspan was 6 meters. His overall look was like a sleek and dangerous killing machine.

"Icarus, let's go fly! Mom and Dad are being weird again!" he said and hopped on his neck. Icarus took of, flying at 2 times the speed of sound. He was being careful not to hurt Goten, or else he would hear it from Chichi and be banned from the house for 3 months again.

**LoL, now you know why Icarus dissapeared for a while. Aaaaanyway. As last time this is Gohan x Erasa with a few scenes having Gohan x Videl. I personally think that a warroir would go for the strongest partner he can find.**


	6. Lessons

**Long time no see! Sorry, Uni exams are weird I tells ya'! Anywaty here's chapter 6 in the mix!**

**Chapter 6 Lessons**

"Again Videl, now try using your Ki instead of just physical strength!" Erasa scolded, arms crossed over her chest.

Videl gave Erasa a frustrated glare and slid into her stance. She threw a fist at her opponent, which was slapped away, so she followed it up with another punch quickly followed by a kick. Erasa swatted them away like flies.

"Ki, Videl, KI!"

"I'm trying to do it! It's hard to draw it out while fighting!" she shot back, only getting more and more frustrated as each of her attacks were blocked like they were nothing. She was giving it all she had, and nothing had landed or even come close!

Erasa moved in with a palm strike to Videl's stomach, which Videl just barely dodged, she then went down and swept Videl's feet from underneath her. Everything seemed to go slow motion for Videl: she was falling and it was going to be a hard hit.

I have to do something! Videl shot her hand out and blasted Ki into the ground then she did a back flip. Yes! she thought, pleased that it had worked. Videl rushed in with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which were either dodged or deflected. Erasa on the other hand was busy floating up steadily, so that Videl would not realize.

Videl started to fight in the air going after Erasa. It was only when she did a sweep and upper cut that she noticed they were high above the ground.

"Aah! How did I get up here?!" Suddenly very aware of her surroundings, she realized she was steady and didn't fall.

"You were so busy fighting, you didn't realize you were following me into the air," Erasa replied smugly, thoroughly pleased that her little "trick" had worked.

"Not cool 'rasa!" Videl whined, almost pouting, but she was pleased with herself. She hadn't managed to get as far into the air as she was now, and she was thrilled to have done it at last.

"Oh, so you would prefer not learning how to fly and fight at the same time?" she asked rhetorically

"Yes, of course I want to!"

"Then stop complaining, Vi! I'm trying to teach you here," Erasa told her, then sighed heavily. "You know, I want to teach you a lot of stuff before the tournament."

"Oh, right, the tournament. Dad said it's in six months time. Something about doing upgrades to the weather safety equipment of the buildings at the tournament area."

Erasa nodded, then pointed down to the ground, signalling Videl to go down to ground level with her. Videl simply floated down to the ground, finding it much easier than it had been before. Checking her ability to fly again, Videl found it seemed a bit easier... It was really odd to her that, that little exercise helped her this much.

"How come it's easier to fly now?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Hm? Oh, well you see... I don't know... Hehe." Erasa laughed.

Videl shook her head and continued their practice. She was enjoying it a lot and it greatly helped her with her crime fighting. Not only was she faster, stronger and more durable, she was now able to take down criminals from a distance. She hadn't had a lot of practice with the Ki-sensing thing yet, but once she did, she sure as hell will use it to her advantage.

"You really are going to torture me this vacation, aren't you?" asked Videl, panting slightly at the exertion of sparring with Erasa.

"Yup" Erasa replied.

She sighed, she was already tired, and it's only noon . . . This is going to be a long day, she moaned to herself. As for now, she was going to keep on learning and training, well at least until she passes out.

6 hours later

Videl fell over, she couldn't stand anymore, she wasn't harmed or anything, she was just exhausted. Purely exhausted, no energy left. To put it simple, she was kaput.

"I... Give... U-...up..." Videl got through between pants, exhaling loudly.

"I know. I'm just waiting for Gohan, he should be here any minute," Erasa replied, watching the sky for her friend.

Just as she said that, a dot was seen in the distance. The Demi-Sayian was seen flying remarkably fast headed towards the two girls. When he neared, he did a dramatic landing, making Erasa giggle. He walked over to the girls about to greet them, when he saw Videl's state. She was wet, and looked exhausted, he could smell burnt wood and plastic. He raised an eyebrow at Erasa.

"We were training," she said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Okay... So why did you call me here 'rasa?"

"I wanted to show you two techniques of mine. Grandpa Gero developed them specifically to deal with monsters able to regenerate from a single cell."

"Okay, sounds cool, but that would really come in handy, you know."

"Uh-huh."

Erasa formed a sphere in her palm. Its surface had a intense white glow that faded to light blue. The center of the sphere was dark blue and had what seemed to be clouds floating around it. It looked like a little planet in the palm of her hand.

"Now this is what I call Soul Orb. This is only stage one, now to get it to stage two, you need to pick something where it can absorb energy from without killing it," she instructed, looking around for a suitable object to practice on.

She lifted the orb to the sun, and immediately, you could see, white specks of energy being absorbed from the air around around it. The energy concentration of the attack increased, but it remained so small. The orb condensed all the energy it received.

"Now, once it starts gathering energy from the source you selected, in this case the sun, it reached stage two. Now you need to gather a bit of energy from the orb, just to guide the attack."

The orb flashed and Erasa's hand turned blue, she then tossed the ball forward and it shot forward. Then she motioned it to fly between the trees and it moved with every motion her hand made. She then halted her hand and it stopped.

"Now, wanna see it's power?" she asked Gohan, a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Yeah, I've been curious to see what it does."

Erasa then pointed up and the orb followed the command. When she felt it was high enough, she stopped it, then gave the voice command to detonate it. "Perish!"

A small shield formed around it and it exploded, the instantly imploded drawing everything contained inside the shield into the blast. Shredding everything inside molecule by molecule. Until nothing was left.

"Intense! I didn't know it contained that much power! I thought it was just a bit." he exclaimed in surprise.

"Yup, it suppresses the amount of energy it contains. Only giving about a 10th of it's actual strength as a Ki signature."

"Wow! Deadly combination!"

"Okay, let's move on to the second technique. This one is called Ethereal Star."

Erasa gathered energy, creating a large ball of white ki. She compressed into a small ball, about 2 milimeters in diameter. It was pulsing rapidly. Generating a large magnetic ring around it, that was visible as a white halo around the pure white core. The magnetosphere it created pulled in debris from around it feeding it's star.

"Okay. This is the Ethereal Star, it got it's name from the halo it forms. Okay, you see it pulls in the dust particles right?" Gohan nodded. "Well, that dust gets smashed into Antimatter in the star's core so what your seeing is an AM bomb. You can place it at a location and let it accumulate antimatter. Then when your ready to use it, signal it to attack your target."

She launched it into the sky. "Now, you need to have a little mark on the target. That will attract the star, it also makes sure it only detonates when it reaches that target." She picked up a rock and laid one finger on it. A small white crest with a star formed on it.

And she threw it as hard as she could into the sky. With the words "Seek and Destroy" she activated the attack. It zapped lightning fast towards the rock, making sure not to touch another object along it's way. Once it reached it's target, it latched on and sent electric currents outwards. Then it imploded and exploded, you could feel the surge of energy as it ripped the air molecules apart.

"Incredible!" Was all Gohan could say.

"Those two attacks are almost always lethal." She said.

She then began to teach Gohan how to do them. He learned rather fast, but the attacks weren't as powerful as he had not perfected them. Piccolo arrived when he sensed the power the second blast radiated from Erasa's attacks. It scared him, and when he saw Gohan and somebody he didn't know, he went in to investigate.

"Gohan."

"Hi, Piccolo, this is Erasa."

"Hn, I felt a few absurdly large energy explosions coming from here."

"Oh, that was Erasa, she was showing me her attacks, she's teaching me," he replied easily, as if they did this kind of thing every day.

Piccolo was stunned to find out a girl he had not known about could perform such deadly attacks. What had him more confused is that she felt to be as strong as a normal human, and he couldn't sense any hidden reserves of Ki. He looked slightly perplexed, and Gohan noticed it.

"Oh, she's an android, 18's younger sister to be exact."

"Hn, I wondered why I never knew of a being this powerful," Piccolo commented.

Erasa blushed and giggled. "I'm not that powerful, it's just those attacks have their own level of ki undetermined from it's user," she explained.

Piccolo grunted and flew off, he had a lot of his own training to do. If those blasts and what she said was anything to go by, he had to find attacks similar to those. He was unsure whether he should trust the android, but then again, he trusts 17 and 18 and they haven't done anything.

Gohan suddenly realized that Videl was still there, and looked for her, when he saw her, she was laying underneath a tree on a matress. Sleeping soundly, nothing bothering her. There was a slight blush on her cheeks, and a smile on her face. Her hair fell into her face, and she would mumble in her sleep.

"I put her there while you were training. She's been training from this morning a little before dawn and she stopped just before you got here," Erasa explained, seeing the direction his eyes went.

"Wow, she's got stamina and will power. So where are you two currently?"

"Well I'm teaching her basic power-ups and Ki-enhanced fighting."

"So, I'm guessing I have to teach her energy waves and all that?" asked Gohan, wondering how he'd get her in shape for the tournament.

"Yes, it's harder for me to do that. You know, since I have all of it preprogrammed."

"Okay, but I still think your a great teacher anyway." Gohan said, trying to be a little flirty.

Erasa caught on quickly, she blushed and Gohan is growing up. She then walked up to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek, earning her a red faced Gohan. When she walked away from him, swaying her hips slightly, Gohan started to hiccup.

Vegeta's Lab

Vegeta was hard at work. He's been sitting in his lab for the past twenty four hours, trying to find the answer to the problem. Saiyan viruses are lethal to humans, there had already been an outbreak of one virus on Planet Gorail, which coincidently was also populated with Humans.

The humans that inhabit the other 12 planets are all descendants of the ancient Atlantis that had been on Earth. Before it's destruction the humans had been one of the Galaxy's most successful traders, they still are, but Earth was cut off after Atlantis's destruction.

So he's been working on a high profile project, one not even Bulma knew about. He called it HTS, Human Transition to Saiyans. He had made a break through the last three hours. It was a mind-boggling discovery, one that shook Vegeta's beliefs to the core.

He found that there was no difference between the general make-up of the two species, just that a single chromosone was missing a piece. When he looked at the Saiyan DNA, he saw that the humans had the piece it had missing. From the time he spent trying to put it together, then realized something, hybrids had the completed structure.

Going to his files, he pulled out a file with the name Gohan on it. He started to analyze the DNA. Again he was left speechless, Gohan had no Human DNA or Saiyan DNA. He didn't even have the double helix structure Humans or Saiyans had, his was a double helix with protein strands that created another strand around the normal double helix.

The thing that got Vegeta's attention was that he did have Saiyan DNA as well as Human DNA, as a matter of fact he had a full set of Human, Saiyan and something else. The brat was truly a hybrid, yet at the same time he was a new species.

"Bulma, can you come to the GR please I need to show you something," Vegeta called over the intercom.

Vegeta walked to the elevator and went up to his gravity room. The lab was hidden beneath the GR and the elevator was concealed, it was only a piece of floor that traveled up and down like an elevator.

"What is it, Vegeta?" she asked as she joined him, knowing he'd only ask if it was important.

"Come over here, I need to show you something." She walked over to him. "GR, take us down to the labs."

Once the command was made, the elevator floor took them down to his Labs. Bulma had always known Vegeta was smart, but she never knew he was a genius. The lab was neatly organized, inventions were organized according to function and in alphabetical order. Vegeta lead her to a room labeled "DNA analysis room".

"See that on the screen?" Bulma nodded. "That's Human DNA, the one next to it is Saiyan DNA."

"Okay, so what's so important?"

"I'm getting to that. This is a Hybrid's DNA, and this is Gohan's DNA." She gasped. "If I'm not mistaken, I see that he's DNA has got a core from another Species, that's again surrounded by 3 species' full DNA sequence."

"But that shouldn't be possible. He's a completely new species! But...but he has Saiyan powers, Human emotions."

"I know, but that hidden power of his... It has to be connected with those two strands. I've already set my computers to analyze the origin of that DNA. The other thing I want to show you is this.

"Computer, show accurate information on the races."

Race : Saiyan

Planet : Vegeta

Appearance : Humanoid

Abilities : Ki usage, Photograpic memory

Speciality : Ozaru, Super Saiyan, Zenkai

Note : They are a species of the were family. Their attributes include high speed regeneration and an increase in strength whenever they recover from injuries. Their dominating features are the transformations. Some of their species have a defective super gene that causes the Legendary Super Saiyans line.

Race : Human

Planet : Earth (Original home planet)

Appearance : Humanoid

Abilities : Healing, Psychic abilities

Speciality : Necra Deablo

Note : The Human race are a people whom have strong mind and spiritual attacks. The Original planets inhabitants have forgotten it, but their abilities are some of the most feared in the universe. Their Necra Deablo Transformation allows them to attack a being's spirit directly, but the most stunning is the ability they gain when the master this technique. Hobos De Legion, an ability to summon a mass of energy then transform it into souls. These souls follow the the summoner's every command.

"Now, show the a hybrid of the two's DNA and show these how the two structures are completed by each other," Vegeta commanded, seemingly focused on the screen in front of him. He already knew all of this, so he turned his mind over to the mystery of Gohan's DNA.

The computer took Trunk's DNA and highlighted the areas that were missing in the previous two's structures.

Race : Husai

Planet : Earth (original), Atlantis, Globan

Appearance : Humanoid

Abilities : Psychic, ki manipulation

Speciality : Super Transformations

Note : The race was split in it's early stages when there was an intergalactic virus. It split the race into Humans and Saiyans. After Frieza destroyed Vegeta, Husai began to emerge due to Saiyans living on human planets and having offspring with them. They are the closest to their Zodain ancestors.

"Computer, show the links between the two species. Then show Gohan's Saiyan and Human DNA in comparison to normal Saiyan and Human DNA"

The computer used showed that there were gaps in both sequences, and that those gaps were filled in Trunk's DNA. Then it displayed Gohan's. No gaps were found in the two sets, but it was clear that they were different from Trunk's.

"So Gohan's DNA is completed..." Bulma said. "Do you think that, this might be the original species?"

"Match confirmed on Core DNA," The computer stated, stopping Vegeta from replying.

"Show match, computer."

Race : Magi

Planet : Megan

Appearance : Humanoid

Abilities : Rift formation

Speciality : Ascension

Note : The race is an extremely powerful magical one. Their abilities are unsurpassed by all in the universe. Their Ascension transformation is their most powerful weapon, it directly channels their magic into their bodies and gives them super attributes.

"That explains his ability to open and close portals to the deadzone," Bulma observed.

"Interesting, all the species are completely Humanoid in appearance, accept for certain aspects," He concluded.

"Final match found"

"Onagi?" Asked Vegeta.

Race : Onagi

Planet : Oni

Appearance : Humanoid

Abilities : Time manipulation, Teleportation

Speciality : Dark Transformation

Note : The Kais had wiped them out 2 millenia ago due to the fear of their transformation and time skills.

"Complete DNA match found" The computer said.

"Vegeta, where is your PC getting it's information from?" Asked Bulma

"I might have made a wish on the dragon for a indestructable lab with live support systems and information on everything." Vegeta said, resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"VEGETA! You never told me about this!"

"Don't get your panties into a bunch, woman!" Vegeta said irritated. "Show complete match"

Race : Zodain

Universe : Alpha Verse

Planet : Zenith

Appearance : Humanoid

Abilities : Ki, Magic, Time manipulation.

Speciality : Zodiac transformation, Immortality

Note : The Zodains are the first beings to be created in the first universe created. They watch over all other universes. In a war that broke out on their planet, the people split, and on a point a moon was destroyed. The point of the destruction was so immense the Dragon-verse was created at that point, and the beings of that universe were made from the remnants of the power of Light and Dark as well as the DNA of the Zodains, but also the vegetation and animal life on the moon.

"Bulma, do you know what this means?" Asked Vegeta.

"Yes, Gohan is a Zodain," she said, studying the results alongside her husband.

"Yes, and the Namek is really a plant," replied Vegeta with a wry grin.

Bulma sweat-dropped. Here they discover one of the Universes most powerful beings and Vegeta goes on about Piccolo being a plant...


	7. Kings and Queens

**West City, Capsule Corporation, Vegeta's Lab**

"Bulma, does this new place have space for my labs?" Vegeta asked, not looking forward to the long trip ahead of him. "I don't want to travel back in forth to from the desert and city to do my research"

"Yep, I designed the building to have 5 levels underground for your labs. But how are you going to move all this to there?" she wondered.

"I designed a protocol called FLR. It allows me to capsulize this whole lab, then use my cellphone to adjust the lab to suit the location it will be relocated to."

"Impressive," Bulma said, amazed. She had to admit it, her husband was smarter than most everyone gave him credit for. He was more than just a brilliant fighter, he was also a very thorough researcher, too.

"Of course, what else would you expect?"

Bulma laughed and walked out to the elevator. Vegeta was smart, but he will always be arrogant.

"Computer, show recommendations for lab expansion. I want better functionality from the holographic and voice interfaces."

The computer showed him a new design and lay-out plan, but much to his dismay, the power it would require for all the upgrades to run properly was much larger than his Dark matter - Anti Dark Matter generator produced. He'd have to find something to get the higher energy requirements.

"Show me the efficiency of the Dark and Light matter convergence opposed to the Dark Matter and Anti Dark Matter elimination process."

Proficiency is equal and 50% less volatile than Dark Matter - Anti Dark Matter reactions. The Dark Matter core can be stabilized when 20% of it is surrounded by Neutral matter. The Light matter core is stable and would require no stabilization. The Neutral matter could catalyse the reactions and generate over 500GW/h every second.

"Good. This might just get that whole City off the grid and supply enough energy to power the entire CC tower. I'll have enough reserve power to have the cores recreate itself in the process."

Vegeta started to work on his device, the prototype already being good enough to power his lab and the GR. While working on the device, he was thinking of the colonies of Saiyans and Saiyan-Human hybrids he found earlier that month. 1200 Husai and 600 Saiyans had already settled in Fire City and they were running the CC at the moment.

The Husai and Saiyans have also integrated well into the society there. The only thing left was to complete his device and complete his work on HTS. He might even ask the scientists to help him complete his project.

**Son Home**

"Gohan, I've been thinking about this for a long time. You know, the month after you were born I had the people begin reconstruction to the Kingdom. I did it in hopes that you would become that heir." The Ox king looked at Gohan and smiled. "I have never known a smarter, kinder or stronger person than you. You were born to be a leader and warrior for the people."

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"This also brings me to the following few decisions I have made. I'll be stepping down from the throne next week, your mother and father will rule until your 21st Birthday," The Ox king said with a smile on his face. Gohan was shocked. Not at the thought of his mother and father ruling, but them only ruling for 5 years. Then he'd have to take over, and rule not only one of the most successful kingdoms, but also an entire nation.

That week, Gohan worked hard to learn as much about fine etiquette as possible. Erasa had joined him on Saturday along with Videl. They both agreed to walk down with Gohan into the main Ball when he was called. Erasa got to kill two birds with one stone this way, skipping school and attending the Ball.

Her father usually only took her mother along to these grand events, but now that she knew the prince, she would also be along. Her thoughts on Saturday was nothing but the ball and the spectacular dresses and successful business woman she would meet. As an added bonus, there were going to be royal families.

Videl on the other had was nervous. She had always been shy and had wanted to be away from the spotlight, but now she actually agreed to go to one of the biggest events the world will see for the next six to ten years! Her thoughts were of dresses and how she would act, showing the highest etiquette and respect towards the royal families.

**Videl point of View**

This is going to be huge! I can't believe I'm going to one of the girls who walks down with Gohan to the ball. Videl took out her invitation to the ball and looked at it. A slight blush forming on her face as she thought about whom she was going with and where she was going. Hercule walked into Videl's room about to ask her if she wanted to go out for dinner when he saw her blushing at what appeared to be a letter.

"What's that, Videl?" he inquired, hoping it wasn't a letter from a boy.

"Nothing, Dad," she said and tried to hide it, but Hercule grabbed it and read.

"What? Your going to the crowning of the Ox Prince and the Reveal of the Royal Family and sitting next to the prince?" Videl only nodded. "Obviously they wanted my daughter to do this, I am the father of the most beautiful girl in the world, of course. So where is my invitation?"

"The invitation was delivered to me at school by the Royal Messenger. They only gave this one to me."

"WHAT?!" he bellowed, furious at being left out.

"Didn't somebody deliver yours?"

"NO! How dare they not invite ME? How can they not want ME, The Great Defeater Of Cell, World Martial Arts Champion Hercule Satan at their ball?!"

"Maybe your invitation is just late, Dad."

"It better be!" he said irritated and somewhat disappointed. Videl could hear it in his voice.

He's definitely not getting one! Glad I don't have to deal with an embarrassing dad the whole night. Besides, he stole Gohan's credit and dragged their names through the mud. He just doesn't deserve it. Videl concluded. She really loved her father, but after finding out the truth, she had a hard time believing him. She constantly wondered what lies he had told her.

She walked out of her room to the stylist. This was going to be a long Sunday!

**3rd person**

It was Monday morning and Sharpner was sitting in his usual seat, but neither Gohan, Videl or Erasa showed up today. He was bored and decided to text Erasa when the intercom buzzed to life.

"Good morning, students. As you all know, today is the crowning of the Ox Prince. As they are the ruling family of this district, we shall be watching the event live in the Theatre. Your teachers shall escort you to it shortly. Remember, there are snacks available at the Theatre," the principal announced.

The class had already started to pack up all their belongings and waited for the teacher to take them to the Theatre. When the teacher took them, it was already starting to fill up. The theatre was large and fitted about 1500 people comfortably. The school's theatre was used by the drama and orchestra and was built to have large audiences.

Sharpner proceeded to buy a large popcorn and soda, then sat with the rest of the baseball players.

"So, I wonder how the royal family looks. I bet the queen is really hot!" said the one sitting on his left.

"Maybe. But I don't think so, she's probably old." The Theatre suddenly darkened and the screen came alive. It was showing a vast desert from a helicopters point of view, flying to a city. Fire City was massive, large beautiful mansions, and golf estates could be seen scattered throughout the city. The smaller houses had lavish gardens and exquisite detail added to their gardens. The shopping part of the city had a beautiful mall, white marble and glass, with a golden waterfall in the middle.

The small shops were all modern, yet hand crafted detail was clearly visible within the architecture. The roads and parks were all litter free, and everything seemed perfect. The people all seemed alive and blissful living and working in Fire city. The New Capsule Corporation Building and house of the Briefs Family stood in the heart of the City. Unlike the domed houses buildings that Bulma usually used this was a sleek modern glass and concrete skyscraper.

Then a reporter said, "Capsule Corp is the sole supplier of electricity to this marvelous City. The bright white light coming from the towers peak, is the generator. According to Capsule Corp, it runs on a single Lightuimdidarknik crystal.

"The building was built and completed during last month to prepare for this event. The family then moved in to this magnificent home and office 5 day's ago."

A lot of "oooh's" were heard from the nerds in the theatre upon hearing about this new information. They never knew of such elements, not to mention the bond that formed the crystal.

The camera then went on to the castle, multi-coloured flames majestically danced around the castle, illuminating it. The castle was pure white marble, every detail carved by hand, flowing through out the castle's exterior towards it's interior. The warm browns, oranges and reds that decorated the halls complimented each other perfectly.

Large windows and custom made stained glass features combined the modern look with a little more of a traditional feeling. There were guards, but only one stood at each part, and a furry brown belt was visible around the waists.

Then the camera went to the banquet hall. The view was stunning, the glass ceiling showed the setting sun and mountains. The windows that faced the the other way gave a birds eye view of the City in all it's glory.

Yet this all paled in comparison to the circular floor in the middle of the room. A special type of mineral glass was used to create a floor, and underneath it was fire. Twisting, dancing and just majestically flowing under the floor, changing from purple to blue, then green. Orange and red were always dancing in between the other colours.

A bell sounded in the distance and the orchestra started play an upbeat but dramatic symphony. The doors to the hall was opened and the guests started to arrive. The time was 6 and it was dusk. Limos, Lamborghinis, Ferraris and helicopters arrived. Royal and important business women and men all walked in. The guards ticking off the guests as the arrived.

It was 20 minutes later when the last of the guests were on their way in. Then a loud helicopter came, and somebody jumped down. Just before this person hit the ground 2 smokebombs fell and the person landed in the middle of all the smoke. When it started to clear, said person started to laugh.

"Bwhahahahaha!" Showing the victory sign in the air, the person was revealed as Hercule Satan.

The theatre filled with noise when Hercule made his entrance. His fans went ballistic and the guys admired his style. Hercule proceeded to the door about to enter, but got stopped by the security guard.

"Name and Surname please."

"Hercule Satan"

"I'm sorry, sir, your not on the list."

"Well, I defeated Cell, I'm sure the Royal Family wouldn't mind having me here," Hercule concluded.

"Be that as it may, I'm not allowed to grant you access to this function. Now please leave before I escort you off the premesis. Forcefully," the guard said with a hopeful glint in his eye.

Hercule then threw a chili smokebomb to the ground and ran inside while the guard's eyes burned and he coughed. Students said things like "serves the guard right" and "what's wrong with him?"

"Security protocol 'devil's father'"

Hercule's stunt was broadcast all over the world. Some people thought he was right,while others thought he was wrong to force his way into this. The camera then showed the gaurd talking on his radio.

"I repeat, 'Devil's Father'" said the guard informed the rest of the staff.

"Acknowledged. Tacking immedaite action." A voice over the radio said.

The guard got up and went back to his position, a smirk making it's appearance on his face. The glint he had in his eye earlier had never left...

**Boom! I end it right there! Mhmhmhwahahaha! What are these guys planning? A special thanks to DragonLadyRelana for editing my work.**


	8. Beauty and The Beastly father

**Okay... Review reply time!**

**Well to tell you the truth, this is a love tri-anglea, Gohan isn't in a relationship yet. That I leave up to my loveley readers. Yes, you decide who he ends up with.**

**Uhm... *sweat drops* don't kill me? I didn't intend to end the chapter like that on purpose... It just happened, you know?**

**Now, did I make you sqaurm? Hehe I just had to ask... A specail thanks to all the people who favourited and followed my story.**

**Chapter 8**

***Nina Dobrev***

_**Previously on The Erasa files:**_

_**"Bwahahahahah" Hercule is revealed.**_

_**Hercule's stunt was broadcast all over the world. "I repeat, 'Devil's Father'" said the guard informed the rest of the staff.**_

_**"Acknowledged. Taking immediate action." A voice over the walkie-talkie said.**_

**Now on the Erasa Files**

"How's the plan working?" asked somebody.

"Going great. We'll be able to have a little fun while we are at it. A bit of acting while we are at it?"

"Eh, if you feel like it. Just don't go overboard, Mack."

"Aww, come on! We've been here for two thousand years waiting for their reincarnations, then a fool steals their credit," Mack whined.

"Your really a piece of work, you know that Mack?" said the guy shaking his head.

"It's the age...?" Mack replied.

**Fire Banquet Ball**

"I would like to introduce my family, Princess ChiChi and Prince Goku!" The Ox king's voice boomed.

The double doors opened and ChiChi came out. She was wearing a form fitting red silk ballgown, with a slit up to her thigh. The dress made certain that you could see ChiChi's perfect figure and cleavage, though it was it was hidden beneath the dress' fabric, while her red heels matched her dress, it also added a little height. Her black hair was slightly curled and flowed down her back elegantly. Ruby red lips and a bit of gold blush completed her look.

Then a hand reached out from the door followed by a figure. Goku preferred that people not stare at his hair, so he had gotten contact lenses and transformed into his Super Saiyan state. His black suit clung to his body, making some women in the crowd blush. His white dress shirt was buttoned up, but still you could see his muscular physique underneath it. Goku took ChiChi's hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Together they walked down the stairs holding hands and smiling fondly.

**School Theatre**

"Holy mother of Hercule!" One jock said in the theatre.

"She's hot! No scratch that she's a goddess!"

"Wow, that Prince is a total hunk!" shouted a random girl.

"Yeah! Look at how that suit fits him! It can barely contain all that sexiness!" said another. The principal just stared at the students, wondering if they knew those two are married and have children.

**Corridor towards Banquet hall**

Hercule was running down the hall when he spotted the banquet halls entrance. He beelined for the door, only to be stopped at the entrance by another guard. Hercule "swept" the guards feet out under him and punched him "unconscious".

"Now, to get to this ball." Unknown to him, the whole world saw the little take down. A lot of people were impressed, and others felt sorry for the guard.

Hercule opened the doors in time to see Goku and ChiChi descend the stairs. The camera's then lost sight of him. That's when the guard got up.

"The devil is at ground Zero." the guard said over the radio.

**School Theatre**

"Those guards are planning something." said a learner.

"Their trying to kill the Royal Family! That's why they didn't want Hercule there!"

"Yes! That must be it! What else could he have meant by 'The devil is at ground Zero'?" another concluded.

Even the principal had the same thoughts as the students. The guards were awfully suspicious, smirking and accidentally doing stuff, this was definitely abnormal behavoiur.

**Banquet Hall**

"I crown thee, King Goku and Queen ChiChi of The Ox Kingdom," The Bishop announced.

Goku and ChiChi took their seats at the Table after the had been crowned, now wearing Royal Robes over their formal clothes.

"Now I call Gohan Oxford. The Heir to the Ox Kingdom!" Muyi Ox's Voice boomed.

Gohan came out of the double doors. He wore the Royal armour. A chest plate coated with gold, and a royal red cape. He had a black spandex suit on underneath with black leather pants. All in all he looked like a warrior. His muscles were big, but lean and looked strong. A confident smirk was on his face as he held out two hands to the door. Two different hands took his hands.

Videl came out of the door. She wore a silk white dress, that hugged her figure in all the right places. The dress exposed her neck, which had a small golden locket on. Her face had a little orange blush and black eyeliner on to bring out her eyes, her lips were a glossy blood red. Her hair was layered in wavy curls that rested on her shoulders and the high heels she wore gave her 3 inches of extra height.

Erasa then came out the door with an orange dress. Her usually short hair was straightened and she had gotten extensions, now flowing beautifully to her back. It was slightly wavy but never the less it looked silky smooth. A little make up was added to her face, while her lips had a natural pink colour and gloss over coat to make it shine. The orange dress clung around Erasa's curves and showed off her cleavage, while the slit that ran up her leg showed her athletic but feminine build.

The two girls hooked their arms around Gohan's and descended down the stairs. They way they walked looked like they were made for each other and they glowed of confidence and elegance.

**School theatre**

"Holy CRAP! Look who it is!" shouted Angela over the crowd of voices.

"Shit! That's Gohan!"

"He's a freaking knight!"

"No, he's a prince!"

"We've seriously been messing with the wrong guy!"

"Oh my gosh! Look at Erasa and Videl!"

"Damn, Videl is one hot girl!"

"Wow, look at that figure of Erasa!"

"But what about the guards! They'll kill our very very sexy Gohan!"

The opinions and comments from various students were heard. The school staff were all in shock, not only did they find out a two weeks ago that Gohan Son was an extremely muscular guy while being super smart, but now he turned out to be a warrior and a prince! What was up with this guy!

"What on Earth is this guy! He's breaking all the natural laws! This is impossible! He's a rich, nerdy, muscular warrior prince! That's not how things are supposed to work!" shouted a normal guy from somewhere in the sea of students. A lot of heads nodded in agreement and girls were swooning at the mere thought of Gohan being in their class.

**Banquet Hall**

Hercule's eyes nearly fell out of its sockets. His jaw hit the floor and his breath was taken away. He had to fight his way in here only to find his daughter getting jiggy with some prince. Not only that, she went and dressed up for him! With a dress, high heels and make-up!

His Videl never even did that when he asked her to do it for his important meetings, or any of the balls she had attended with him. The look in her eyes told him that she was having fun, but it also showed him how confident and how grown up she had become.

The Dragon Prince stood up and walked to the center and stood next to the Muyi Ox. He whispered something to the former King, to which he nodded. Clearing his throat once Gohan had taken his seat with Videl and Erasa sitting beside him.

"The live broadcast of this ball will be ended in thirty minutes, but before then I would like to say something."

"I want to thank Gohan Oxford for everything. He saved my life when I was 8 and I never really got to thank him. So today, I just wanted to do that and congratulate you on becoming heir to the Ox Kingdom. As well as telling him, that the Universal Army, the army off all the Zodiac families on Earth is at your command."

The people clapped their hands and cheered, while the Dragon prince walked down and shook Gohan's hand. That's when the doors to the Banquet Hall opened, and guards appeared next to Hercule. He never knew what happened, his face was slammed into the floor, his arms forced behind his back and he's hands got cuffed.

"We are hereby placing you under arrest for disturbing the Royal Ball, Assault and Tresspassing on private property." The guard said and escorted him away.

**School Theatre**

The students were shocked and furious. How could they arrest their hero like this and his own daughter Videl did nothing to stop them?! Sure, he broke a few laws, but he was Hercule Satan!

"How could she let them arrest her father?"

"Idiot Videl!"

"Hey! She was shocked and probably couldn't have done anything anyway! Mr Satan did break a few laws! Deal with it! Everybody has to be treated equally!" shouted Sharpner angry at his fellow students. He got up and left the theatre.

The staff didn't try to stop him, they knew he was right. He was defending his friend. They truly had no right to say that, even though he did save them, he had to obey the laws like every other human being.

Watchinh Hercule being taken away was something almost unreal. The only thing that was more unreal was the speed and uncannied accuracy the gaurds had when they took him down. It only showed that they had been planning this.

The Royal Family seemed suprised and upset about this and asked the Gaurds what this was about, they also seemed to be talking to Videl about the incident. She looked shocked and embarrased, all the while trying to hide behind a stunned Gohan.

**Prison Hercule's Cell later that night**

Hercule was fuming! They had no right to bring him here! He was the person who saved them all and they had the audacity to lock him up in this cell?

"Hello, Hercule," a voice greeted him from the shadows.

"Whose there?"

"Hmm, I don't know how to answer that..." His figure beginning to form an outline in the shadow. "I know call me Reaper, as I should actually reap your soul for what you have done."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't remember Bojack and the Cell Games?" Reaper asked.

"Of course I do! I killed them both!"

"Really? Didn't you just take the credit of the boy who really defeated him?"

Hercule's eyes widened, he took a step back and his body started to quiver, fear seeping into his mind. "W-what do you know?" Hercule asked.

"Everything..." A smirk was evident on the figure's face as he said the word Hercule feared the most. "It hurts to know that there are people stronger than you out there right?"

When he saw the reaction he wanted, he continued. "That those people don't even want the attention for their heroic deeds..."

He looked at Hercule like a predator would look to his prey when he was about to kill it.

"Do you want to know where they get their power from?" asked Reaper.

"Y-y-yes..."

"Their courage and will to save others is what give them their power. Then there is the boy the reincarnation of 2 Gods. The God of Darkness and the God Of Light."

That shook his world and his believes. Hercule was stunned and scared. '_Did I really insult a g-god?_' His eyes further widened, he had really done it this time.

"Yes, you did insult a god and you just ruined a banquet that had 28 Gods present. Way to go, big guy." The figure laughed. "You wouldn't know it, but the reincarnation was just named heir to the Kingdom."

"Oh no..."

"Yes! He's the Ultimate God! The others respect him out of fear for his true power and potential! And here you come, a mortal no less, encouraging his wrath upon yourself." He laughed.

"Beware his might, because where the is day's filled with light, there is also pitch black night."

Reaper faded into the darkness his final words fading along with him. This left a frightened Hercule. His bladder was no longer able to hold it's contents due to the stress, and he peed himself.

Elsewhere

"Was that really necessary, Mack? The whole drama?" asked the other person.

He just smirked and walked to his room. He had to get ready, because he still had a lot of work to do.

**3 day's later**

Bulma and Vegeta stood watching the TV. Hercule was walking out of the court after his trail. He had apologized to the Royal Families. The judge felt that Hercule should never be able to set foot in Fire City again, however if granted permission he may enter with a written letter from a monarch for the time he is requested to stay. When he got in his limo, he was immediately driven out of the city, while the citizens of Fire City look at Hercule with looks of disgust.

"Well Hercule has been banned from entering Fire City ever again, unless granted permission by a monarch. While Videl, Erasa and Gohan are only going to school next week since they have to stay for the entire festival," said Bulma.

"Hn, I always knew the Husai and Saiyans would hate him when they found out what he did," Vegeta commented.

"I hope you weren't involved in this, Vegeta."

"I wouldn't be caught dead framing that delinquent. He's a waste of time and attention." He turned back to his research.

"You'll always be you..." Bulma said before she left Vegeta.

Vegeta turned to his intercom as soon as he heard the door close behind Bulma. "Zeek, get down to the labs immediately. We need to complete the antigen. I don't want this virus to ravage through this planets population too."

"I'm already on my way. We are going to send the antigens to the other planets to right Prince Vegeta?"

"Yes, it's for the best that we do. We need to ensure that they survive, else the Balgorains would have territory to invade and claim." Vegeta responded.

"Prince Vegeta, we could also call in Kai, he'll be able to help the Humans on this planet who already have Ki-control learn Nerca Deablo."

"That's part of the plan. I haven't informed the rest of their plans to wipe out all the Humans from the galaxy yet. With the virus they engineered it would be suicide to travel off world now."

"I see."

"I'll also start training the Husai and Saiyans the Transformations this week. I only hope that the Balgorains haven't found this planet yet."

Then suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, shocking Vegeta and Zeek. "So that's what you've been hiding from me. I knew their was a reason your doing all this."

Bulma stepped from the corner, pushing a button on her wrist watch turning off her camouflage and Ki suppressing technology. She made her way over to the computer and recalled the last document Vegeta had open.

"You said they engineered the virus, meaning it has to have a base from one or other virus," she said.

Working her magic, she broke up the RNA strand of the Virus, then let the Computer search for matching viruses.

"Vegeta, if we find the base virus, we can use the antigen as a base for the cure. Otherwise it would take ages for us to develop the cure for the virus." She looked at him. His face still showed a bit of shock, but there was some thing else. Was it admiration?

"Wow, you really know what you are doing, Miss Bulma," said Zeek, truly impressed.

Bulma looked down, he was really cute, but Vegeta would wring his neck if she blushed. Then she remembered. There was something else she wanted to ask... Just this one thing she had wanted for so long, but never dared to ask.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn?" he asked coming out of his stupor.

"Can you teach me the art of Ki manipulation?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I want to be able to fight."

"No."

"What! Why not?"

"Your not going to risk your life fighting. I'm fighting for you, why do you need to?" he asked, giving her a little insight as to his thoughts.

"Well, I understand that Vegeta, but I want to at least be able to defend myself."

"Fine, I will personally start teaching you tomorrow." He said

She smiled and kissed him. "Oh, can we go over to the palace? ChiChi said something about telling us about the Zodaic."

**Well Mack finally reappeared! Hmm, wonder what he's going to do...**

**Friday is my B-day! Yay! I'll give you guys a chapter that morning :D just to show you how nice I am. The following one will come out on Sunday as I normally post it.**

**Hey again guys. Just want to tell you that my Harry Potter DBZ crossover is finally ready to be republished. Yah... It took a while, but I did it. It has all the original elements except for Videl, I'm going to replace her with an OC. Well that's it Enjoy!**


	9. Just another thing

**Sorry for the wait, blame the friends and family!**

**This is a GXE stop complaining sheeesh! Okay, so some of you like the old story more? Would you like me to take a swing to get to that stages of the story faster?**

**Here's chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9 : Als well al ends well?**

**Palace**

Vegeta and Bulma entered the Palace, walking to the living quarters. When they saw Gohan walk in with Erasa and Videl. Laughing at something.

"Hey guys. How was the week?" Asked Bulma

"It's been great! We got to skip school, hang out, chill, go to the festival, dance, party, ride in limousines, go to clubs. You know, the basic Hollywood live scene they show on TV." Erasa talked.

Bulma laughed. "Yep, I sure do! Talking to an ex-partyholic celebrity here remember? You guys look like puppies compared to me." Erasa and Videl laughed while Gohan just shook his head. "Any way, gotta meet up with you mom and dad kiddo."

Vegeta was a bit curious as to this party live Bulma had lead, he wondered how wild she could party if she laughed at what the teens just told her. Just what crazy secrets did his woman's teen life hold?

She and Vegeta walked down to the lounge and found Goku and Chichi watching a movie while cuddling. She smirked looking at Vegeta who also smirked.

"My, my the Queen and King sure like to take some time being a couple. Shouldn't you be going thru the budget or whatever?" Said Vegeta

"We have to relax, otherwise stress will make us crazy, and we've only managed this place for 6 day's." Goku said.

They Bulma took a seat while Vegeta leaned against a wall behind her. Chichi and Goku sat up to face Vegeta and Bulma...

**Monday morning**

Gohan had just gotten ready for school. He wore a dark red tight fit dress shirt, black jeans and a dark brown leather jacket. Making his way down to the kitchen he took the pie and english breakfast the staff had just prepared and ate it while walking to the garden.

When he reached the Garden he asked a staff member to take the 3 dishes to the kitchen and he blasted off. He landed on the outskirts of Satan City and decapsulated a black sports motorcycle. Just putting on some shades he raced to school ignoring the speed limits of the roads.

Erasa and Videl were standing on the school grounds waiting for Gohan when Sharpner joined them. He looked at them, almost as if inspecting every single aspect of them before he spoke.

"I have to say I was impressed with your looks last week. You guys really looked great." He said

"Thanks Sharpie." They said in unison

"Just a heads up, the rest might think your a bit rude to your father Videl. They said you should have stopped the guards, but we both know you couldn't have." He said. "The same for Gohan... He could have, but it would have been wrong for him to do it."

Just then a black motorcycle stopped. Looking they saw it was Gohan who just got off of the motorcycle. He capsulised it and walked up to his friends.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Prince Gohan." Sharpner greeted and bowed to Gohan. The rest of them suddenly stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"What?" He asked

"Nevermind Sharpie. Let's go Gohan, Videl here has been dreading to go back to class." Said Erasa.

They walked down the halls of the school, every student and teacher stopped and stared. They had long since forgotten about Hercule thinking Gohan couldn't go against his parents. They thought he wouldn't attend this school anymore, but they were wrong.

When the students realized that it was really Gohan, they bowed and parted from his way as he and his friends walked. Gohan sighed.

"Can everybody just act normal please? I don't want you to be all weird around me." Gohan asked.

"Yes Prince Gohan." The students chorused

"No Prince!"

The nodded and went back to doing what they were before Gohan came, but treating him more like a celebrity now.

"Things will never be the same again will they?" Gohan asked his friends.

"Sadly, no..." Said Videl

When they reached class they went to sit in their usual spots. Sharpner then went into interrogation mode.

"So why didn't you invite me to the ball?"

"You never knew about that side of me, I didn't want to take you into that live."

"Fine, since when were you a warrior?"

"5"

"Why Erasa and Videl?"

"Their close friends and I trust them."

"Okay, so what's it like being a prince?"

"It's like being me Sharpner." Said Videl annoyed with his questions. Then it clicked, did she really sound like that at first when she met Gohan? Wow, that's so wrong...

The rest of their day was mainly helping their friend flee from crazy girls and papperattsi. Videl and Sharpner had scouted the halls, while Erasa used her knowledge to track the crowds movements.

It was an exciting day for the four of them, but it sadly had to come to an end. Gohan left as soon as the bell rang to avoid the crowds of students. Erasa invited Sharpner over to her place to tell him the events of the week and Videl had to go back to her home. Where her father was most likely waiting for her.

**Vegeta's Lab**

"Balgorains have attacked Planet Atlantis, the planets shield destroyed most of the ships, the 100 that did manage to get thru was destroyed by the Husai on the planet." Reported Zeek

"That's a relief. The cure is ready, I'll start mass production tomorrow and export it the day after that. I've also got some vaccines, they give you flu-like symptoms for a week, but at least it'll save lives" Bulma said

"Bulma, I should have asked for your help." Vegeta admitted very reluctantly.

Bulma smiled, getting Vegeta to admit something like that was like to win the lottery when you never played and the winning ticket blew in your face.

"So now that that is done we can start training." Looking directly at Bulma, Vegeta continued. "I'm going to have all the people in Fire City learn Ki manipulation."

"Why would you do that, and wouldn't you need permission from Chichi or Goku?" Asked Bulma

"I already have a contract signed by Muyu when he was still King. The reason is simple, give the Humans the means to protect themselves"

"I already learned basic Ki manipulation and that can barely put a scratch on the armour, how am I even going to become strong enough to kill one?"

"That's were I come in." Said a voice from behind Bulma. A teenage guy with slightly spiky brown hair, sliver blue eyes, tanned skin and a really ripped body stood at the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Kai Bolt. I'm from planet Globan."

"What can you do to change that?" Bulma remarked skeptically.

"Ah... Always skeptical, youngsters these day's"

"Well your one good looking elder." Bulma said irritated.

"Why thank you, I just turned 85 yester-"

"Cut the crap."

"I'm serious. The technique called Nerca Deablo stops your aging process." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why? I've never heard of that."

"Well you see, your spirit doesn't age, but your body does. When you start learning Necra Deablo, your body becomes in tune with your spirit's physical appearance. Your age wouldn't matter anymore."

"Eternal youth if you will, but you can still die. Your youth remains permanently meaning you'll live until your killed or die of natural causes other than old age." He informed Bulma.

Stars formed in her eyes, looking good forever, never having to worry about shaggy skin or wrinkles! "WHERE DO I SIGN UP?!" She yelled, instantly grabbing him and started to shake him.

Kai's eyes widened at Bulma's antics. The woman on his planet were use to living for 300 years or longer looking like a 21 or 18 year old, but they never acted like this. Just what was wrong with this woman? He started to get dizzy from her constant shaking and his eyes began to spin.

"Bulma." Vegeta called, but she kept on attacking the guy."Bulma" still no response "BULMA!" She looked at him.

"What?"

"He fainted from your shaking spree..." Vegeta pointed out, having quite a tough time containing his laugh.

"Aw crap! Why'd he have to go and faint on me like that?" Bulma whined like an 8 year old. Vegeta couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

**Erasa's place**

"So we are going to your place so you can explain what you could have explained on the way to your place?" Asked Sharpner trying to sound smart.

"Yes...?" Erasa replied more as a question.

When they got to her home, there were 2 men outside the gate and two more at the door to the mansion. They walked up to her house and asked what was going on.

"We are stationed here by the orders of the Royal Tiger family. You are presumably Erasa Benz?" Asked the man. Erasa nodded and they walked past him to the inside of the house.

On the inside sat her mother and Gohan having tee, and Ethan the Prince of the Tiger family. They smiled when they saw her, while Sharpner was a little baffled.

"I thought the guy said Tiger Family, Gohan's from the Ox family." Said Sharpner.

"Actually, Gohan is a member of all 12 families, but his strongest tie lies to the Ox family." Said Ethan. "Hey Erasa, sorry about the bodyguards... Their a bit persistent on following me."

Erasa giggled."I can see. They know you're the second most powerful Yang there is in this galaxy right?"

"They know, and they still think something can kill me. You know when they take you for training in the Castle's Room Of Eternity, you have to fight an entire army with your weapons and ki?"

"Really? Well Gohan had never told me about this!" Se said accusingly.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! In my defense, I'm going Saturday Night.". Gohan said.

"WAIT a second! Erasa, does Gohan know about Ki?!" Asked Sharpner. Erasa nodded. "How come you taught him before you started with me?!"

At that everybody started to laugh, even Erasa's mother. She set her cup of tea down so she wouldn't spill it. Ethan shook his head.

"Erasa didn't teach Gohan to use ki, just two attacks. Gohan was taught by Piccolo and his father, the rest he learned on his own." Ethan said.

"Well, Erasa did teach Videl about Ki last vacation..." Gohan said sleekly

"WHAAT?!" Sharpner said as he turned to Erasa.

Erasa shot a glare at Gohan. "That's different! Gohan helped me teach her."

"He wasn't the person I caught drying her clothes with a Ki ball..." He said

"Drying your clothes?" Asked Gohan and Ethan curiously

"Long story short, I fell into a pool, I didn't have any dry clothes so I dried my clothes with a Ki ball. Kapish?" Erasa said. The boys only nodded and her mother shook her head.

"Erasa, when did this happen?" Asked her mother.

"3 months ago" she replied flushing.

This time the boys burst out laughing, they should have expected her to do something like that, but when she was younger, not now!

"Why you two!" She yelled and chased them. Ethan and Gohan were laughing as they ran. "When I get my hands on you two! Not even your mothers will recognize you!"

"Hey Gohan, do you think she meant a make over or beating?" Yelled Ethan

"Hmm, I think she means both!" Gohan replied.

"Aaaah!" She yelled when she heard them mock her. Teleporting right in front of them with an evil glint in her eyes. "Prepare for a colorful bashing. Mwhahahaha!"

"You sure your not evil?" Asked Ethan

"Of course not!"

"You kind sound evil, and you do that eye glinty thing." Said Gohan and sweat dropped when he saw her expression.

"Honey, don't kill them... Now all of you get back here." Called Ms. Benz "I swear, sometimes your worse than your Grandfather. Always chasing away the boys that came to ask Crystal out on a date."

**Capsule Corp. Fire City**

Bulma was pacing up and down, now that they have dealt with the virus, they needed to work on Chichi's problem. There was just one question. How do you tame an Eternal Mystic Flame? There was no way to put it out, and no think able way to absorb some of the excess energy.

According to Chichi, the flame began growing bigger and hotter since they moved in. That's not all, the fire was the only thing that powered the dimensional doors in the castle, and with the Eternal Mystical Flame going haywire they couldn't have Gohan take his test.

Bulma was thinking, but the only thing she thought of was getting down their and getting samples of the flame. It would be risky, dangerous and outright insane, but when wasn't anything she did just that?

"I know!" Running to her lab, she got out an old camera she had built. Able to withstand temperatures that reach about as high as the suns surface, it was the perfect tool for the job. "Now I'll just need a sampling attachment."

3 hours later, she came thru the palace doors with her sampling and live feed robot. Chichi and Goku looked at her, then the robot and raised eyebrows.

"It's a Flamebot. It can't be burnt, so I'll be able to sample the fires magical properties with it." She said at their quizzical gazes.

"Oh" was the only reply she got.

She entered the chamber that had the door to the fire. She set the robot down and exited the room. The door opened and fire rushed into the chamber. The robot wasn't harmed, and was functioning correctly in the intense heat. Bulma threw the video feed on a large screen in the lounge. The robot moved around, nothing but fire was on the screen, Bulma also took readings of the energy levels and heat output of the different areas.

Ping! The Robot hit a solid object.

"What?" Asked Bulma

"That's not possible, theirs nothing in their except the flame" said Chichi

When Bulma looked, she saw an egg like shape in the fire. Even thou the fires were raging around it, you could still see the silver and gold object. Fine, delicate patterns spread out across it's surface, intricately weaving in between each other. It was a sight of beauty, having seen nothing like it before.

"What is that?" Asked Goku

"I'd don't know." Chichi replied. "Bulma can you get that out here?"

"Yes, I'm having the robot scoop it up." Bulma answered

The robot slowly and painstakingly picked up the object and took it out into the chamber. Once the. Flamebot was inside, Bulma closed the doors. (The doors are opened and closed remotely)

"Temperature of the room is still around 1500 Kelvin, so we'll have to wait a while." Bulma said.

**What did they discover? Ethan's back in the story! Should he go to school with the rest of them? Next chapter is a Trip to Zenith!**

**Sorry, I've been Giftnapped for the past 2 weeks, no way to get out of it, except embrace the parties and get home as soon as possible.**

**Oh yeah, THANKS for all those who review, you make it worth while writing a new chapter.**


	10. The Trip

**I'm not BloodyDrenith, I'm his sister, he'll be away for a few day's so I'll be posting his work on the intervals he gave me. Now you maggots are under my power. He was a sissy if you ask me, he should have said the following words "Review or die" since he likes it so much.**

**Okay, so he also said there's something about a poll for who Videl should end up with since this is a GxE fic.**

**School Friday**

Gohan was sneaking away from the Library on his way to the roof to have a 'little snack' and relax. He almost made a successful getaway when a sudden shout brought him to a halt.

"MR SON! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Shouted his teacher

"To the toilet?" Asked Gohan scepticly.

"This period is only 10 more minutes, I think you can hold it." Remarked the teacher.

Gohan sighed, and went back to his seat with a dejected look on his face. Sharpner smirked, he knew Gohan would never make it out of class by normal means. Just seeing Gohan try to make a break for it was funny, and he didn't even have anything to do with it!

The next ten minutes passed agonizingly slow for Gohan, what felt like hours were only a few seconds. It felt to him like Kami was playing with his emotions, purposely wanting to make him suffer. Erasa was so engrossed with perfecting her manicure, she didn't even notice the time while Videl was busy practicing Ki manipulation as well as mental training by flipping the pages of multiple books simultaneously without destroying it. She was sweating, but her face had a determined look on it.

When the last minute passed, Gohan shot up and ran for the door. He was just a blur of color to most of the students as he left class.

"What's up with Gohan Vi?" Asked Erasa

"His stomach is empty...?" Videl guessed. "It is lunch so that would be my guess."

"Yah... Let's go to him. Ethan said he's tacking us all away this weekend. So it's bound to be cool!" Erasa exclaimed.

"You mean the Tiger Prince?" Asked Sharpner

"Yah, his brother Marquin is turning 21 tomorrow, so his family is throwing a bash. He wanted some friends so he asked us." Erasa explained.

"When is he picking us up?" Asked Videl

"Around noon at our houses. He said we have to pack for 5 days'." She said as she opened the roofs door. "Hey Gohan, what's up?"

"Muwh mwheting." He replied with his cheeks full of food, making him look like a human squirrel.

Videl shook her head annoyed, while Sharpner and Erasa chuckled. "Try swallowing and saying that again."

"What I said is that I am just eating." He said after he swallowed.

The rest of them joined him eating their own lunches and talking about Ethan's invitation for the weekend. Erasa seemed to be the most excited of them all, Videl tried to calm her down, but nothing she did could stop the girl from rambling on about what she's going to wear and do.

**Palace**

Goku walked around, the object they found last on Monday was still to hot to be removed from the room. It bothered him to no end, he knew what it was, but just couldn't think of it. He had seen something similar once, but he couldn't remember where.

Running a hand thru his hair he sighed, this was getting him even more worked up than when they had to fight Cell. Bulma had tried to scan the object with every type of scanner she had, but none of them could penetrate the mystical barrier around the object. He then walked to the room to check on the objects temperature for the tenth time in the last hour. There was still no change.

"Why are you so obsessed with it?" Asked a voice.

Goku spun around and looked directly into a pair of crystal blue eyes staring at him. Bulma was looking at him curiously, she had never seen him this obsessed with something as bad as this.

"I don't know, it reminds me of something. I know I've seen it somewhere before, I think I know what it is, but I can't remember what. Like all that information is locked away from me." Goku replied with a frown on his face.

Bulma saw this and remembered the last time something similar happened. It was when he was only a little boy, the day after the first martial arts tournament. Bulma had found something, a piece of ancient technology buried in a cave. Even thou it was ancient it was high tech, and sophisticated. Goku saw her working on it and laughed at her.

She remembers asking him why he was laughing and if he can do better than she did. He just took the device. He looked at the seed like golden device, it had carvings running around it but you could feel it wasn't solid. Goku ran a single finger down the one of the grooves and said "kcolnu". The thing glowed yellow before it melted, and he let it fall from his hand. The gold never hit the ground as it just floated there.

The object turned out to be a map of the galaxy and a index of species, it also contained vast amounts of history from everything that happened in the galaxy until the objects last update.

"Do you think you could open it up or whatever if you could feel it?" Asked Bulma

"Yes, but the thing is, I think I should just go to it now. It can't cool, I can't..." He said

"Go see what you can do." Bulma encouraged him.

Goku nodded and went to the chamber the object was kept, reaching the chamber he let out a breath and stepped inside it. The object was glowing slightly and radiated warmth.

"Let's get this over with." He said to himself.

Walking to it, he laid his hand on it but it didn't burn him and whispered "Kcolnu lessev fo tropsnart". The object glowed bright yellow gold and it's surface melted away. The center of the object was revealed to be a small blue and silver bird, it's eyes were humanoid unlike normal bead like bird eyes. Orange irises, and black pupils, the red orange beak and silver and blue feathers all seemed so strange yet familiar at the same time.

"A Blue Striker Phoenix!" Shouted Goku once he recognized the bird. "I thought they were extinct!"

Bulma stood at the door, amazed at what he did. It all made sense to her, Vegeta said something was odd about the Son family. Like something was hidden to not only the world, but to the Sons themselves. Goku had his memories wiped by accident when he was 7, but what exactly were those memories?

Goku picked up the small bird, it was still a chick by the looks of it. He grinned and walked out, leaving Bulma to her thoughts. When she realized he walked out, she left the palace to talk to Vegeta.

**Erasa's house**

"Toothbrush?"

"Check"

"Hairbrush?"

"Check"

"What else do I need except this?" Asked Videl

"Nothing. We are just going for a weekend. Besides, if you need anything, you can borrow from me." Erasa said with a smirk.

Videl began sweating slightly her face showing a little fear. "I think I'm good." She said as she backed away from her best friend.

*Ding Dong* The bell rang. Erasa shot up and ran for the door, hurriedly opening it, only to be disappointed when it was Sharpener.

"Oh, it's you..." She said dissapointedly

"Huh? What did I do?" He asked

"Nothing."

She just opened the door and curtly turned around and walked to her room, not bothering to say "Hi". Sharpner was confused, scratch that, he was totally and utterly flabbergasted! He didn't do anything wrong and he got treated like that! He shivers as he thinks about what made her mood like this. Just as he stepped in Erasa's room, the doorbell rang again.

In a flash, Erasa dashed past him towards the door. Sharpner gave Videl a questioning look, she only said 7 words which made Erasa's excitement and disappointment as clear as day. "Ethan is coming to pick us up"

Sharpner only managed to mouth 'oh' before a squeal came from the foyer, leading Sharpner and Videl to assume Ethan has arrived to pick them up. A few minutes later Ethan and Erasa walked thru the door. Now Videl had talked to Ethan before, but she couldn't remember him clearly.

He was about 1.7m tall and had a tan skin. He has medium length spiky brown hair, grayish blue eyes, he was very muscular. What stood out the most was the silver tiger tattoo he had on his chest, which was revealed a little thru the small opening of his button up shirt.

"Hey guys. You ready to go?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Yep! We are ready to go."

"Cool." He said

He lifted his and and fired a ki-ball at the door, which melded into it, the frame started to glow green. He opened the door and there stood a castle on the other side of the door. Erasa, Videl and Sharpner immediately recognized it as the Ox Kingdoms castle.

"Let's go get Gohan." He said as if creating doorway's to other places VIA portals was the most obvious thing in the world. The three of them just stared at him like he was some kind of witch.

"What?" He asked when the just gave him blank stares.

"You made a doorway to another place using a door and portal... That's not normal!" Yelled Sharpner

"Oh, never knew that. The butler all did it when we travel long distances between kingdoms. It's only when dealing with Humans we never did this." He explained

"What are we then?" Asked Videl

"Uh... Descendants from the great Atlantis?" He said skeptically

"And they were?" Videl continued

"Husai and Humans and Saiyans?"

"Well, we are human. Thank you very much." Videl concluded the conversation.

"Can we go now?" He asked after a long awkward pause.

**Bulma's Lab**

She was rummaging thru the drawers of her work station, looking for something. The lab looked like Vegeta tried out a new attack in it, and that was saying something.

"Gotcha!" She shouted and ran down to Vegeta. He was busy training in the GR with Zeek.

The gravity was set on 200x Earth gravity, but both of them were moving faster than most people could see. The door opened and Bulma walked in, unfazed by the gravity of the room. This earned a shocked expression from Zeek.

"Vegeta! I have a clue to what's buried in Goku's memories!" She shouted

This immediately got Vegeta's attention. He might finally able to understand the anomaly that is the Son family. She showed him a seed like golden object.

"Is that, a ornament." He asked

"No, I found it in a cave, along with some other ancient artifacts. This felt hollow, like there was something inside of it, you know like a locket or something. Anyway, Goku was 12 when I found this, I tried everything to open this and nothing worked. Goku than just took it and slid his finger over it and said unlock backwards. And it opened."

"What it turned out to be is a map of the entire galaxy as well as alien index. I've also found something else on it, blue prints to build an artificial solar system. Whatever civilization this came from was advanced." Bulma explained

Zeek looked at the object in Bulma's hand, he noticed it looked familiar. Bulma noticed this and handed it to him, when he looked closer at it, he recognized it.

"This is from Atlantis, the original City. These are extremely rare, and they are only found within the royal families. Nobody outside the royal families knows how to work them" said Zeek

"Bulma, can you open this?" Asked Vegeta

Bulma nodded and slid her finger over the groove and uttered the phrase "kcolnu" and the map opened.

"Ms Bulma, may I ask the voice system a command?" Zeek asked. Bulma nodded and he asked it. "Evig rewno eman sdarwkcab."

'Kakkarott Son of Bardock Draak'

Vegeta's eyes widend, it was Goku's! It made sense! "Bardock never had a mate on Planet Vegeta according to records, he traveled back with his mates body, and his newborn son. Radditz was an accident with a one night stand! How could I have missed this! He's the missing Dragon Prince!"

"WHAT?!" Asked Bulma

"Well, according to the database down in the Princes lab, the Zodains inhabit 12 planets in this universe. Earth and Atlantis just so happened to be two of those inhabited by them. You see, they always use the Zodiac formations as their surnames or as a prefix to their surname. Like Ox in Oxford, but Draak is an old Atlantian word for Dragon..."

"Meaning, Goku is what Chichi is, but the Saiyan version while Chichi is the human version." Vegeta concluded

"Wait, but how did that end up there?" Asked Bulma

"It's known thru-out the galaxy that Atlantians or Humans from Atlantis had an advanced tracking system as well as computer systems. This object was tracking Goku and has been following him. Trying to get back to him." Said Zeek "This pod contains more information than you think possible. Considering planet Atlantis and their technology, especially the rare Royal Treasures. This would be made on planet Zenith, the Zodains Original home planet."

"How do you know this?" Asked Vegeta

"The project you gave me included research in Zodains my prince." Zeek answered.

"No wonder Kakkarot never let us get his blood..." Said Vegeta

**Palace**

Gohan had just packed the last of his stuff, he was excited to go on this trip, but when his parents told him they would be joining him in an hour he felt like his mood was ruined. Chichi laughed at his change in appearance. Saying that 1 hour is equivalent to 10 days where he was going.

He figure that 1 minute is equivalent to 4 hours, meaning that he would be staying there for about a year and a half... '_Crap! That's long!_'

Ethan arrived exactly at 5:10pm with Sharpner, Erasa and Videl in tow. Erasa seemed really excited, and that made Gohan wonder if she knew they would be there for a year and 2 months.

"Hey guys." Gohan greeted his friend

"Hey Gohan" they greeted in unison.

"So you set for the year and 2 months?" Asked Gohan

"Hm?" Asked Videl

"I thought Ethan told you we are traveling to Zenith..." Gohan trailed off

"What's Zenith?" Asked Erasa

"Our home planet." Came Chichi's voice from behind the group.

"You mean? You're all a-a-aliens?!" shouted Sharpner, his eyes widening comically.

"No, not us, our grandparents. We are born and raised on earth, well except Goku who was born on Vegeta and raised on Earth..." Said Ethan

"Cool, we get to travel to another planet. I wanted to ask you if you would take me and Vi on a space journey." Erasa commented.

"This is so confusing! 'Rasa, Vi you knew they're aliens?" Asked Sharpner. The girls nodded. "Gohan, Ethan your aliens?" The guys nodded. Sharpner then promptly fainted.

"Uhm... That was unexpected." Commented Erasa.

The rest of them just nodded. They shook their heads and left the room. Ethan opened another gateway this time to Zenith, leaving Sharpner to travel with Gohan's family once he wakes up.

**Zenith**

Luscious green grass, trees and plants, brilliant yellow, red, purple, pink and orange blots between the greenery were the most beautiful flowers you could imagine. The clouds in the sky was as white as snow, and the sky itself was a dark bluish purple. Looking past the color of the sky you saw planets and stars there, and a very large moon coming so close it looked like it was about to hit the planet.

The beach's sand was warm, and the waves gentle. The water was crystal clear, and seeing the moon in the distance made it seem so serene yet romantic. Further into the mainland you could see a city with Skyscrapers that seemed to be touching the very stars themselves. The city was so modern, yet it was surrounded by the forest. The two lived in co-existance, neither a threat to the other.

As Ethan said, there was a shuttle from the beach portal, a canoe like vehicle that looked to be made from a silver metal. It looked liquid and felt slightly warm to the touch, the surface was completely smooth.

"Welcome to Zenith." Said the driver. "Allow me to take you to the Royal Palace."

We all got in the canoe, feeling a little strange too. The hover canoe lifted into the air and sailed toward the city. As they flew into the rain forest, they spotted a waterfall, and under it was a small dam. The mist of the waterfall, was pleasantly warm, and the area around the dam was covered by green ferns and some exotic flowers.

Butterflies, fluttered past the canoe towards the waterfall. Some where hot pink, and others where neon lime. So many different colors, and shapes, it was hard to see one from another. When Erasa looked up, she saw fruit hanging from strange trees. Yellow and orange fruit were visible between the branches of the trees, the blossoms on some of the trees were aqua, and smelled like chocolate with a hint of oranges.

When she turned her head, she saw a pink tree, it was simply glowing, and pulsating with life and energy. It's fruit were a bright purple, and looked similar to strawberries.

"What are those trees?" Asked Erasa.

"The pink ones are Lanventelbomus, or Pintons. Their fruit are highly poisonous when not ripe, but the ripe purple ones are simply delicious. It satisfies any hunger or craving, rejuvenates the body and mind as well as restores all a persons energy." Said the driver.

"Wow!" Videl said in awe. She just couldn't think of anything else to say. It was just overwhelming, and at the same time so calming and relaxing. She didn't know if she should like the feeling or hate it.

'_Wow, so this is their home planet! It's much, much more beautiful than I thought it would be! This place makes Earth look like a common rock!_' Erasa thought

**"Well here you go, today's little chappie. Hope you like it. Review please! Please!" Said brother.**

**Now just review you maggots or else I don't post his work. I gotta say, the next chapter looks kind of juicy.**


End file.
